


Infinite Kodus

by orphan_account



Category: Markiplier (YouTube RPF), Youtube RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Sci-Fi AU, Space AU, dystopian au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-07 04:59:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 26,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4250280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[[I AM NO LONGER UPDATING THIS FANFICTION.]]</p><p>In a world where children are steered every step of the way, you are a young doctor stumbling through a dystopian world, wondering what your beloved government has in store for you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kodus

**Author's Note:**

> [[I AM NO LONGER UPDATING THIS FANFICTION.]]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kodus and Baile mean home in Estonian and Irish Gaelic respectively
> 
> As always, [Y/N] is your name and [L/N] is your last name! Enjoy!!
> 
> (also guess who needs to fucking do maths again lmao)

The year is 2310. You were born on the planet that used to be known as Earth on [DATE], 2289 - one of millions upon millions of children whose births were ordered by the government. When you were born, small and wailing and unknowing of the horrors that awaited you, you were looked at and your future was declared; a doctor. That was one thing you knew when you were small. The other thing? Space was large, space was terrifying, and space was _awesome_.

You were lucky - in schools, kids who were to become doctors, lawyers, police officers and other jobs that people _wanted_ were treated like royalty - teachers loved them, they got all the best help in class, regardless of their abilities. You had known some very good, smart, nice children who were destined to become bin men or toilet cleaners or servants, and were destined for nothing. You hated the way you had been treated when compared to your less fortunate peers - but you were always hushed and pushed away and told to be thankful.

So you had grown up under the thumb of the government, doing as you were told and following the path that was set out for you. You were uncomfortable, but you went along with it out of fear. You wanted to think that you were strong, you were brave, but you weren't. You weren't content, but you were alive and that was what really mattered to you.

Your alarm began to blare as you lay in your bed and you sat up reluctantly as the effortlessly chipper newsreader began to speak.

"Good morning citizens! It's a glorious summer's day here in West State City! The weather is set to be sunny all day, so you'll all have a fine, wonderful day at work!" she grinned, her plastic smile well practised. "And wonderful news from our wonderful leader! President Winter is pleased to announced that the space program that has been kept tightly under wraps is nearly ready!"

"That's right, Louise," the hearty voice of the president came from the television as you sipped at a dry coffee. "As many of you know, it has been law that all eligible young men and women must be wed before their twenty-first birthday since our glorious country came into existence," Winter smiled a wide, plastic smile and you grimaced. "But many of you will have realised that the young people born in the year 89 are unmarried - this is because we had a plan set out for them that would require them to have no earthly tethers." his cold blue eyes sank into your soul as he spoke and you shuddered. "For it is these young men and women who are going to be chosen to lead two expeditions to two planets."

"The chosen planets are Kepler-438b and Kepler-186f, which will hereby be known as Kodus and Baile. The lucky two thousand will be split into two ships, currently being built on the East Coast! They will double as cities when the two ships reach their new homes!"

"Indeed they will, Louise," Winter smiled and Louise smiled back. "Two thousand will be drafted from the best - doctors, teachers, engineers, even an odd lawyer or two. With our recently developed faster than light technology, it will take four-hundred and seventy years to reach Kodus, and four-hundred and ninety to reach Baile." You wheezed at the thought - how many generations would be inbred from just one thousand to each planet? "And our best doctors have finally perfected stasis technology, so everyone will make it to their new homes in one piece."

Oh, even worse. Frozen for nearly five hundred years. How inhospitable would these planets even be? Winter would be long dead before they even reached them - what was the point in this fruitless venture? You saw little, if none.

"To those of you wondering if you will be chosen, a letter will be handed to you today, at work or at home. You will be informed of your next steps and expected to follow them as a soldier would." Winter's smile was dead and his eyes burned holes into your skull. "And rest easy knowing you will have brought honour to your people, your planet and our government."

Louise began to reel off the usual news in her chipper manner as you ate your breakfast and sipped more dry coffee. You sighed through your nose before you showered and dressed into your uniform - a drab grey shirt, black pants and a pristine, white doctor's coat, and headed to work. As you sat on the tram going through West State City, you idly watched people around you.

"Are we ever going to be chosen to have a child, Jim?" a woman across from you asked. Jim patted her on the arm. "I haven't seen a child in years! I don't think anyone in the city has one."

"Not now, Carol," Jim hissed quietly, eyes darting around the carriage. His eyes met yours and you saw the fear in them, and you looked away. "They must be wanting the east to repopulate. Next year, I have a good feeling."

"You said that last year, Jim."

"I know..." Jim looked forlorn and you tried your best to keep your eyes off of them. You couldn't be so nosy - but... what Carol said made you uncomfortable. It occurred to you then and there - abortion was illegal and even if a woman miscarried, she was faced with the rehabilitation centres. This being the case... just where _were_ the children?

You glanced around the carriage again - you did see kids, but none under ten. You swallowed nervously - you hadn't seen a single pregnant woman in the three years you had been practising medicine. Women had come to you, seeking permission to have the contraceptive everyone had reversed - but every time you had applied for them, it had been rejection after rejection after rejection!

The tram stopped outside your hospital and you stepped off, casting Jim and Carol a sympathetic look. Maybe Jim was right - maybe Winter just wanted a lot of east coast children. For... the past ten years. It wasn't like you could check up and see - communication was restricted for everyone, and you didn't even know anyone in East State City.

You strolled in, smiled at the receptionist and sat down in your shared office. Leonard wasn't here yet - or he'd probably disappeared to lace his coffee with liquor again. How he got a hold on that potent stuff, you didn't know - that, and how the hell he managed to do his job when he was always shitfaced.

"There you are, [Y/N]." Ah, yes, Leonard, pouring alcohol into his coffee. "See the news reports this morning?"

"Of course I did," you replied, leaning back in your chair. "Glad to be out of the runnings, old man?"

"Obviously," Leonard snorted. "Space is full of disease and danger. I'd rather stay here, where it's safe."

"Safe?" you snorted back. "Please. Winter can hide it all he likes - weather's been getting hotter year on year. More smog on hot days, people dying young. And speaking of young," you leaned on your desk and looked at Leonard seriously. "Have you noticed the lack of children, lately?"

"What do you mean? There's a bunch of schoolkids in today to learn their paths."

"Leonard, I mean kids who are, you know, less than ten? When was the last time you saw a baby, huh?" you asked. Leonard opened his mouth to speak before closing it again.

"2300. Delivered one just before the year closed. Alfred, his name was. He was set to be a politician - and he looked it. Slimy, squirming and with a sour face." Leonard sucked his coffee down and frowned. "I haven't seen one since. No pregnant women."

"And no licences for them to have kids, either." you pointed out. "I've had countless women come to me, begging me to put them through. Some said I was their seventh, eighth attempt." you sighed and ran your hand through your hair. "It's ridiculous."

"What is, Doctor [L/N]?" a new voice interrupted you and you stood up immediately. A slim woman in a dark suit stood at the door. Leonard nearly dropped his coffee, drinking the last of it and wheezing. "Hot, Doctor McCoy? Perhaps you should set the machine to a lower temperature." she smirked slightly and turned her attention to you again. "If you would, my dear." she said, stepping back. You exchanged a worried look with Leonard and followed her out, holding your hands behind your back.

"May I enquire as to what this is about?" you asked tentatively, having to walk fast to keep up with the woman, who's effortless strides seemed to make her glide across the floor.

"Not currently," she replied coldly, not even looking at you. She led you through corridors and into a room you didn't even know existed. She sat you down and perched on a stool opposite. Oh God. Did they know you listened to anti-government broadcasts sometimes? Was your room bugged? You swallowed. "No need to be anxious, doctor," she smiled a thin, well practised smile. "We are here to deliver you an ultimatum. You saw the broadcast, yes?" you nodded slowly. "Perfect." she nodded to one of the two burly men behind you, and he handed her a letter, which she held out to you. "Take it, dear." you quivering hands moved forward and took the letter from her. Oh, you didn't want to open it, but her thin lips and stern eyes stared you down and you nearly tore open the letter.

'Dear Doctor [Y/N] [L/N],

If you are reading this then you are sat with one of my agents, Ms Scot. You have no doubt seen this morning's broadcast about space exploration and the sending of two thousand of our finest young men and women to found two brand new colonies upon never before explored worlds. Whilst you may not know it, colonies already exist upon our two most neighboring planets, and as we have developed faster than light technology, we turn our collective eyes to the new horizon - where Kodus and Baile await.

You have been chosen to board the space flight to Kodus. You will obey this letter, Ms Scot and any further letters sent to you or you will be sent to a rehabilitation camp to have your interests changed. You are permitted to take one suitcase of your belongings with you - which Ms Scot will present to you. Upon your gracious agreement to this program, you will leave your old life behind and become a citizen of the skies.

Truly yours, President Lucius Winter'

"Any questions, dear?" Ms Scot asked. You looked at her and shook your head. "Perfect, wonderful! Vulcan, the suitcase, if you please." the second of the burly men wheeled over a suitcase. "Here you are. You have a week to say your goodbyes before you are transported to the East Coast facility. Have a good day, dear." Ms Scot smiled and left you sat on the chair, staring at the letter dejectedly.

It could have been minutes, it could have been hours, but you stood and wheeled your new suitcase to your office. Leonard sat at his desk, writing away and sipping at more alcoholic coffee, and stood when he saw you.

"Shit, what happened to you?" he hissed, closing the door behind you.

"You remember this morning's news?" you asked quietly.

"Of course I do!" Leonard exclaimed. Your shaking hand extended and you pressed the letter into his hands. He skimmed over it. "Good God, woman. This is really happening to you, huh?"

"Yep." you said quietly, looking up at him. "I got a week, and they're shipping me east. I guess it's fun - I've never been there before, you know?"

"No one from the west has, [Y/N]." Leonard said, setting his coffee cup on your desk. "You'll need it." he said.

He was right.

That night, he slipped you a bottle of his best liquor and wished you luck. You packed your things, resigned from work, said goodbye to the few friends and family you had left, and watched the week pass from your window. On the seventh day, at six am, you woke up and watched the news, like you did every morning.

"Good morning, good citizens of West State City!" Sweet, naive, chipper Louise. Actually, she was probably drugged to be so happy all the time, even when she delivered sombre news. "Today is the day our two thousand volunteers--" oh, volunteers was it now? You snorted. "Are shipped out to beautiful East State City - which, might I add, has nothing on our gorgeous home! - to begin training! Today we'll be running nothing but information about many, many of those loyal volunteers who are serving our wonderful President Winter in the best way possible!"

You drank your coffee and dressed before you sat on your suitcase and stared out the window. You had given most of your things away - to your parents, your friends, and anyone who had needed them. You sat in a bare room, holographic news presenter Louise talking about a security officer named Dale as you stared out of the window. Rain began to hit the window, running down and cleaning the dirty surface. It felt like forever since it had rained - when you were young, on the rare occasion it did rain, you and all the children your age would go out and play in the rain, laughing and dancing until you were dead on your feet. Innocent days, long gone. Oh how you wished for them back.

A knock at your door. You stood reluctantly and walked over, opening it. Ms Scot and her thugs. Wonderful.

"Good morning, dear doctor," Ms Scot purred. "Are you ready?"

"I suppose I have to be." you grumbled under your breath, retrieving your suitcase.

"No, no, Romulus can get that for you." the man who had handed her the letter walked forward and grabbed your suitcase, lifting it from the floor. "Exciting, isn't it dear? You're starting a new life in the stars." Ms Scot grinned, although it looked more like a grimace. "Come, come. Your transport awaits." you followed her out and onto a tram, where many other dejected looking twenty-one year olds sat. "You, my dear, are going to get to know these lovely gentlemen here! Mark, Bob, Wade, Jack, this is [Y/N]. Make her feel at home, will you?" Ms Scot asked as Romulus placed your suitcase beside you on the train. "That's all of them!" she yelled to the tram driver, grinning at you. "Farewell, boys and girls."

The tram pulled away and you looked awkwardly at the four young men and you cleared your throat. The tram was quiet - too quiet. You didn't like this at all. "So... uh... w-what do you guys do?" you asked quietly. "I'm, um... I'm a doctor."

"Lawyer." a large one said. "I'm Bob." he held out his hand and you shook it. His grip was firm, and he tried to smile, but behind his glasses his eyes looked miserable.

"Wade," said a tall, skinny one with short and wild curly hair. "I used to cook for a high school."

"Jack," said the third, pulling his cap down. "I _was_ a copper. I guess I get to be a space cop."

"I'm Mark." the fourth said, holding out his hand. You took it and shook it, eyes wandering up his muscled forearm to his face. Oh, he was cute. Short, well kept black hair and the darkest chocolate eyes you had ever seen. "Biomedical engineer. I guess I might end up working with you."

"U-uh, probably. I'm [Y/N] b-but... Ms Scot already said that." Eesh, this was going fantastically. "It's... nice to meet you, I guess?"

"Nice isn't quite the word I'd use." Bob said.

"Agreed." Wade sighed. You fell silent again, looking at your fidgeting hands. This was going to be a long four hundred and seventy light years.


	2. East State City

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might end up being an update a day like Stay Alive, or when I can update or when I feel like it.
> 
> Note: Oya is also known as Mars (Oya is the Yoruba warrior-goddess of the Niger River) and Lona is also known as the moon (Lona is a female lunar deity of Hawaii)
> 
> As always, [Y/N] is your name and [L/N] is your last name! Enjoy!!

The cramped tram ride was very awkward after your conversation ended. People around you tried to make idle talk, but you knew that this was hard for everyone. But, you had to do what the government told you, so you were just stuck along for the ride, you supposed. But there was one thing that made you happy - you were getting away from it all. From your job, your shitty home, from this bloody forsaken planet. You would never see your friends, your parents or your family again... but you'd make a new life away from Winter and his piercing blue eyes.

The tram pulled to a stop and you exchanged looks with Mark for a brief moment, his eyes meeting yours. You averted your gaze, ears burning red hot as the doors to the tram opened. Tall men in dark armour stood with large guns in a line. It could have been a cattle drive, looking at it.

"Ladies and gentlemen, if I could have your attention," a metallic voice, probably coming over a loudspeaker. "We are grateful for your sacrifice and this is where your new lives as explorers begin! Please remain calm as you are filed onto our state of the art train which shall take you to East State City. Please ensure you take your suitcases with you as anything left behind will be destroyed. Wave goodbye to your homes, folks; you're never coming back." the voice chuckled darkly before it cut out. 

No one on the tram seemed to want to get off. You groaned as you stood and grabbed your suitcase - you were like penguins, huddling on an iceberg, unwilling to drop into the water below for fear of what lurked in it. Someone had to take the plunge first, and if it had to be you, well... then it had to be you. You stepped out, foot colliding with the hard, cold floor beneath you. You wondered where you were - underground somewhere, where you had never been before. You had heard rumours of subway systems reaching out across the continent, but had always waved them off as false.

As you stepped out and moved out of the way, everyone on the tram began reluctantly filing out. Mark, Bob, Jack and Wade were behind you and you felt spurred on, gripping the handle of your suitcase as you held your head high and strolled down the gauntlet, not daring to meet the eyes of the guards. Before you stood two men, in grey armour, ready and waiting for you.

"Name?" one asked you. You froze, forgetting your own name in that damn instant. "Name?" he insisted.

"Uh, Doctor [Y/N] [L/N]." you said. The man held out his hand and you looked at it.

"Arm." he said. You swallowed and placed your wrist in his grip, and he grabbed a needle from his belt and injected something into you.

"Can I ask--"

"Counteracts your birth control." the man stated, his words well rehearsed. "Or will do, in a few weeks after your training is complete." ah, of course. You couldn't all go into space and set up a new world without planning for the future generations. You wondered briefly if you were going to be paired up, as your parents had, your grandparents, your great-grandparents and so on had, or if Winter just wanted to let all of you run free and find someone by yourself. Either way, you hoped you'd find someone, well... nice. "Please carry on, ma'am." the man said and you nodded, walking past him. 

Mark appeared beside you, rubbing his arm. You glanced at him. "Are you okay?" you asked.

"Oh, me?" Mark asked. You nodded. "Yeah. Just wasn't expecting the injection."

"You and me both," you replied. "Do you think we'll end up being matched or..?"

"It's likely." Mark said. "Although I hope they let us choose for ourselves. My parents match didn't exactly end well." he said.

"Not all of them do," you replied. Many times you had seen spouses beaten and bruised, some even killed, just because they and their husband of wife didn't get on well. A pity, considering all the information Winter's government had on you, that he should be able to place you with someone that wouldn't try and murder you. "So... bio-medical engineer, huh? So, um... how is that?" you asked as you walked with Mark.

"It's, uh... it's certainly a job," Mark replied with a shrug. "I mainly focus on the making of medicines. I have to admit, the prospect of seeing new life on this planet we're going to... and the chemicals and their properties, it's kind of exciting."

"The only thing I'm worried about is infections we'll come across," you sighed. "It's hard enough dealing with cancer and the myriad of lung diseases people have because of the smog," you scratched at the back of your head. "But... I guess it is exciting, right? A new world, new species to discover, new mountains to climb... I do hope we're not confined and we can go out of the city."

"It'd make a change," Mark said with a gentle chuckle. "I'd always wanted to leave West State. I guess I'm finally getting what I wanted, huh?"

"I wanted to leave too, but... not quite like this," you replied. "I wanted to see the world. There's got to be more than the four cities, right? Winter can try and hide information all he wants," you paused and lowered your voice. "Have you heard the rumours? About other contine--!" Mark put his hand over your mouth and shushed you.

"Not here!" he hissed. "But yes, I have heard." he straightened up and you wiped at your mouth with a frown. "We can probably talk on the train, right? They've probably not bugged it, but..." Mark trailed off as you neared the train - shining and chrome, sleek and new. How much money had Winter spent on this whole job? "Shouldn't take long getting to East State, looking at it." Mark said. "If we're even _going_ to East State." he continued as the doors opened with a _swoosh_. You and Mark looked at each other and at the crowd behind you - Bob, Wade and Jack were somewhere in there - and you stepped onto the train.

It was plush and gorgeous inside - like nothing you had ever seen before. This must be how Winter spent his days; surrounded by luxury, funded by the majority. Although it made you rankle, you had to admit... it was nice.

"Good morning!" a metallic and thoroughly unreal voice met your ears and in front of you stood (or... hovered?) the image of a young woman, beaming widely. "My name is Kaia, and I am the artificial intelligence that will be guiding you through your next few weeks! I will also be flying to your planets with you! I hope you have a wonderful time, and remember, President Winter thanks you for your sacrifice." she grinned, although it looked more like a grimace than anything else. "If you could come forward two at a time, I can allocate you your rooms aboard this wonderful train. Step forward, please!" she looked at you and Mark and you tried to keep your cool. "Mark Fischbach, bio-medical engineer. Doctor [Y/N] [L/N], general practitioner. Pleased to have you aboard!" she smiled and a screen appeared in front of her. "Here is your room! You two will be sharing. Please get to know each other in the days it will take us to head to East State City!"

"Well then," you said, marking down where your room was on the map and heading in its direction, Mark close behind. "It shouldn't be taking us a few days to get to East State. It should only really take us a few hours." you couldn't shake this unnatural feeling that was hanging over you like a dark stormcloud. This whole thing just felt... wrong, in more ways than one. It made you want to bail out of a window and run until you were safe - not that anywhere felt safe, ever.

"Maybe they're not taking us to East State?" Mark asked. You looked at him and frowned; he had a point. "I don't really want to think about it, but what if they're just getting rid of us? Dumping us out to sea or just... blasting us into the sun?"

"It wouldn't surprise me." you said as you reached the end of the corridor. There was your room. You sighed and stood in front of the door.

"Iris recognition, scanning." the computer said flatly as a blast of light went into your eye. You blinked rapidly in surprise, rubbing the eye in question. "Doctor [L/N], [Y/N], welcome." it said, opening the door. You stepped inside and Mark tried to follow, but the door shut after you stepped in. You heard the computer repeat what it had done to you and Mark stepped in as the door opened, rubbing at his eye.

"It's gonna take some getting used to that," he said with an annoyed grumble. "So, this is home for the next few days?" the room was as plush as the entrance to the train had been - velvet green curtains, a soft dark carpet underfoot, beautiful glazed wood walls. There were a few chairs sat in front of a television set - so you could sit and listen to Winter drone on about your glorious sacrifice for your home, blah blah blah. 

"Where's the bed?" you asked, turning around. There was no bed in sight - where were you supposed to sleep? As soon as you said the words, there was a beep and the floor opened up, pushing a plush poster bed up. A double bed. You turned to look at Mark with pursed lips - were they really expecting you to sleep next to him? Okay, the guy was cute, but no!

"Looks like we're sharing," Mark said quietly, scratching the back of his head. He probably felt about as confident as you right now. There was a knock on the door and Mark opened it. There stood Bob, Wade and Jack. "Oh, thank goodness you guys are here. How are your sleeping arrangements?"

"They're all right," Bob said as they stepped in. "I'm with a girl called Amanda. We have to share a bed! With a complete stranger!"

"I'm with a girl called Molly." Wade said.

"Oh, that's great! You three get saddled with cute chicks and I'm sharing a room with three other guys!" Jack groaned. "They seem cool, but damn did I get the bad end of the stick." he sighed and lifted his hat to scratch his head. "So, what now? You guys really think we're headin' to East State?"

"Doesn't seem like it," you said, unsure if the question was even meant for you. "East State shouldn't be more than a day's ride on this thing. I can't help but feel we're going somewhere else."

"Where else, [Y/N]? That, that was your name, right?" Bob asked. You nodded. "School said the oceans go on for miles and miles and miles! Winter sailed them himself! There's nothing out there but water."

"Bob," Jack said, frowning at him. "When was the last time you believed what school fed ye?"

"Jack has a point." Mark said. "Remember, we can't vote for a government, we're told what to do from the moment we're born. Winter's probably a lying snake!"

"Good morning, citizens." the voice of Winter filled the room and Mark visibly flinched. "Please, take your seats. There is a lot we have to get through." you looked at the comfortable seats, really not wanting to sit down, but you did as you were told anyway, sitting yourself down in the middle. Mark sat to your immediate left, and Bob to his left. Jack sat to your right and Wade to his right, and you all shifted uncomfortably underneath Winter's steely gaze. "Firstly, I thank you for your sacrifices. Your names will never be forgotten and although it is unlikely you will ever return to the fold, trust in the fact that this is for the best."

"The best?" Mark hissed to you. "The more he talks, the more I think I'm gonna end up in a firing line."

"Now, it is not just you West State City people who are headed to our training facility. Two thousand people from each City State - the East, South, North, and West - are being sent to train yourselves for the coming future. This means that the populations of each of our ships shall top four thousand. Now, you will have met Kaia. She is our first artificial intelligence and she will be monitoring you all whilst you are in stasis."

"Stasis?!" Wade exclaimed. "I wondered how we were getting there."

"Now, not all of you will survive, which is unfortunate. The trip will be long, and you will not be coming home. You likely have a lot of questions for me and I will do my best to answer them," Winter paused and took a drink, looking solemn. "As many of you may have noticed, particularly those in the medical profession, is the lack of children," another pause, and his eyes burned into your soul again. What was he talking about? He'd never tell this to anyone - not when he had many citizens to keep under his thumb! "My forefathers have been working on this project for over a century. We have colonies on Lona and Oya, but without our planet sending them constant supplies, they will die out. Which brings me to why you are here."

"This is getting morbid." Bob said quietly.

"No shit." Jack replied.

"Our planet, our home, is dying. The reason there are no children is because I made the decision in 2396 to cease all procreation. This was to prevent anyone suffering when our planet finally dies, and it will take us with it." Winter looked serious and it made you uncomfortable. "Which is why eight thousand young, healthy men and women-"

"Healthy? Mark's half blind." Wade snickered. "Bob too!"

"Shut up, Wade!" Mark growled.

"-are being given a second chance. The reason you were all steered into your particular careers at birth was so you would have the best start now, for our uncertain future. By the time you reach your new homes, our planet and the colonies on Lona and Oya will be dead. Which brings me to the pairing up of you fine young men and women." Winter said as he stepped away. The holographic Kaia took his place.

"I hope you are still feeling fine after Winter's broadcast. As you will be unable to contact your friends and family in the outside world, they will be none the wiser! Which is better for them." Kaia smiled that unnatural smile again and spoke once more. "Now for the pairings. When you boarded the train and entered, I scanned you and paired you up with the person who should prove to be your loving husband or wife in the future. If you are not paired with someone and are within a group of four, this is because my scan proved inconclusive and was unable to pair you with anyone from your city state, but rest assured you will be paired up as soon as we arrive at the training facility! It would be poignant now for you to return to your rooms if you are not in them already, to get to know your future spouse! We thank you once again for your honorable sacrifice." the television cut off and you stared at your hands. You were paired up with Mark - how typical of them.

"Well," Bob said, breaking the heavy silence. "Looks like I've got to go get to know someone. Best of luck, guys." he said, walking out. Wade followed him not long after without a word.

"Typical!" Jack sighed. "My girl's somewhere else, of course. Well, Mark, [Y/N]... See ya later." he said, tipping his hat and leaving. When the door shut behind him, you turned to look awkwardly at Mark. He was looking just as awkwardly back at you, and you pursed your lips as you looked at your fidgeting hands again.

"So," you said, drawing out the word as you spoke. "I suppose... We should try to get to know each other, then?"

"Well, if you want this... marriage to work, that would probably be helpful." Mark tried to sound confident, but his face betrayed his true feelings. He didn't want to be here, and neither did you. You sighed as you turned your chair to face him, pursing your lips.

"Alright then... Let's go from the start. Hi, I'm [Y/N]."


	3. Chrome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You gotta love it when things are awkward, right?
> 
> Also, while we're here, ever think that reading the [Y/N] pulls you outta the story a bit! Let me recommend [this](https://chrome.google.com/webstore/detail/interactivefics/pcpjpdomcbnlkbghmchnjgeejpdlonli)! It inserts your name into the fic! Neat, huh?
> 
> As always, [Y/N] is your name! Enjoy!

The conversation with Mark about yourself felt forced and awful and horrible - but for each and every couple thrown at each other each year, you figured it was the same. At least you would have some time to get to know each other - as far as you were aware, you wouldn't be married until after your training was over, so there was that.

You had told Mark about yourself; about how you were lucky to be chosen as a doctor when you were born because of where you were born. In the southern districts, shitty jobs tended to be handed to kids born there. All your friends had been lorry drivers, servants, binmen, cleaners and so on. When you were young, it was hidden from you - your future. Elementary school was just... being kids. Then middle school - that was when the doctors and the politicians and the lawyers were sorted out from the rabble and the riff raff. You had ended up being sent to a school in the northern district - the rich district, where those who had it lived.

Again, you had been lucky to be a doctor. Your parents had been drafted into the army at a very young age - but for children of those children, it meant a better future. After serving and honouring the country, they would rest easy knowing their baby would be born to be an actor or a dentist or a television presenter. You were also lucky to exist - your mother had lost her first child and was ordered to be pregnant within a year, or be 're-educated'. A harrowing thought, but... it meant that you existed and that you were alive and your life was, technically, being saved.

Mark told you about his brother, the artist. Like you, his father had been a military man, and his mother a nurse. He had had a fairly okay childhood in the north-west district, but when his parents marriage fell to bits... divorces weren't often permitted but when they happened, they were messy. Mark didn't want to talk about it much, but had you been in his situation, you supposed you wouldn't have wanted to talk about it either.

But you were right about the train journey. You sat with Mark, Jack, Wade and Bob in your room, eating breakfast and watching another buttload of information on the TV on the third day. You surely should have reached East State City by now, right? There was only so much land, according to the government. So what was taking you so long?

"Good morning, citizens!" Kaia beamed in front of you, smile wide and plastic. "I am pleased to announce we will be reaching our facility soon! There, you will be trained in a number of ways alongside your new neighbours and friends! We hope that you get along with everyone so that there is no friction when we're up in space or in our new home! We do ask that you remain calm and orderly when leaving the train, and we hope you have a great day!" she vanished after smiling even wider than you thought possible and you looked at Mark.

"What planet do you think we're gonna be saddled with? Kodus or, uh... what was the other one?"

"Baile." Jack piped up as he practically shovelled cereal down his throat. It was almost like they'd never fed him before he got here.

"I have no idea," Mark said with a shrug as he nibbled his toast. "I just hope we don't get split up. You guys are pretty cool, so I'd want to be on the same planet as you." Mark said.

"I want to be on the nearest planet." Wade said. "It doesn't make a lick of difference, but I want to."

"Kodus, then?" Bob asked. Wade nodded. "That's the planet Mandy thinks we're going to be on."

"Mandy? I thought you said her name was Amanda?" you asked. Bob seemed to blush and look away, slurping his coffee.

"Yeah, but we uh... we got to know each other. Didn't you and Mark do the same?" Bob asked sheepishly. You raised a brow.

"Evidently, not in the same way you two did." You shuddered at the thought of sleeping with a man you just met, but your eyes did wander over to Mark and your ears grew hot. Best not think about things like that, in all honesty.

"Right, Molly's probably wondering where I've gotten to," Wade said, standing up. "I'll catch you guys later. Let's try to meet up in this training facility; if we're lucky, we might be housed in the same place."

"If we're lucky." Mark grumbled. "I'm gonna go for a walk." he said, putting his toast on the table and leaving very suddenly. You felt Bob and Jack's eyes on you and you sighed, putting your coffee down and walking after him. He pushed past people talking in the corridors and you did your best to keep up with him but damn could that boy walk fast.

When you finally caught up with him, he was sat in an empty room, staring in at nothing in front of him. You stood awkwardly for a moment before you went and sat a foot away from him, thinking over your words. You were useless when it came to things like this, but for Mark, you had to try.

"Are... are you okay?" you asked quietly, hazarding a glance at Mark. He clenched his fists and let out a frustrated sigh.

"I... No," he replied, staring at his hands. "I just left my family behind, and now I know they're going to die, and... and I'm never going to see them again." he said quietly, looking at you, his brown eyes tearful behind his glasses. You floundered briefly as you stared into those sad eyes before you shuffled over to him, closing the distance between the two of you and hesitantly pulling him into a hug. Mark set his head against your chest and began to cry softly as you held him. You looked at him worriedly; what the fuck were you supposed to say in this kind of situation? You were a doctor, not a... not a psychologist!

"W-well," you said, clearing your throat and trying to sound confident and all-knowing. "I... I'm gonna miss my family too, but... but... fuck, I'm not good at this, can you tell?" you snorted softly and Mark managed a chuckle between his sobs, looking up and managing a smile at you. "We're all... losing our families and our friends... and yes... when our home dies, they'll die too, but... we get another chance, right? To have our own families, for our children to... to make their own paths, to... be free, in a way." you paused and stroked your hand through Mark's hair as his sobs began to peter out. "And... although we'll never see our families again... we can make our own families. Home... home is... where there are people who love you, and care about you. I might not know you very well yet, but... I care about you. And that's not just cause I'm supposed to marry you, either." you looked down at him and smiled ruefully. "We gotta... stick together. You, me, Jack, Wade, Bob... and any other friends we can make, right? We'll stick together and... we'll make a new life on whatever planet we're blasted to."

Mark had stopped sobbing now, but his tears still flowed freely, dripping warm, salty water onto your shirt. You didn't move from your position, holding Mark against you and stroking through his hair with your left hand whilst you held him firmly with your right. You felt like crying yourself - you'd miss your parents, your siblings, your friends. Hell, you'd even miss Leonard and his constant 'I'm grumpy and smell of liquor' self.

Mark sat up after a while, rubbing at his eyes behind his glasses and wiping his nose on his sleeve. He looked at you and gave you a grateful smile. You smiled back and patted him on the shoulder before you forced yourself to your feet.

"We should get back," you said, holding your hand out to Mark. He took it and you helped him up, and when he stood he bumped into you. He caught you as you stumbled and you looked up at him with a blank expression. "Uh... thank you." you said shyly, rubbing the back of your neck and grinning nervously.

"You're welcome, [Y/N]." Mark said with a smile. "I'll... walk slower when we head back. I pretty much left you in my dust, didn't I?"

"Yeah, you're telling me." you chuckled softly as you began to walk beside Mark. "Ugh, I need to change my shirt. Look what you did! You can near enough see my bloody bra." you huffed as you peeled the sticky fabric from your skin and grimaced.

"Sorry," Mark replied quietly. "I'll... try not to cry all over you next time."

"I'll hold you to that, mister," you replied, ignoring the curious looks from people standing in the corridors. You reached your room again to find it empty, and as Mark walked to the bed and flopped on it, you took your shirt off and tossed it aside lazily. "You going to nap right there, on your face?" you asked over your shoulder, chuckling at Mark.

"Probably," Mark called, rolling over. When he caught sight of you in your bra, he blushed darkly and averted his gaze. You snickered as you put on a fresh, crisp shirt and walked over to the bed, sitting beside Mark on it. "So... are you going to sleep, too?"

"Yep." you replied, settling down beside him and setting your hands on your stomach. "Hopefully, when we wake up, we'll be at the facility." you said, wriggling to get comfortable. Mark watched you with dark eyes before getting comfortable himself.

"Kaia, lights." he called. The room beeped and the lights died down, leaving you and Mark in the dark.

"Sleep well, Mark." you said. Mark mumbled something in reply and you let your eyes shut, ready to sleep.

* * *

"Good afternoon, volunteers!" Kaia's nasally voice pierced your ears and you sat up with a start, blinking tiredly around the room as the lights turned on. Mark startled beside you, sitting up quickly. "I bring good news! We are just about to reach your new home for the next few weeks! Please ensure you have all your belongings off of the train before leaving as you will be unable to retrieve them. Have a glorious day, and we thank you for your sacrifice!"

"Every damn time she says that I get this sickly feeling they're just going to line us against a wall and shoot us." you grumbled tiredly as you got out of bed and retrieved your clothes, stuffing them in your suitcase.

"I feel the same way, don't worry," Mark replied as he grabbed his own things. "But hopefully, we are actually going to be trained in some way when we get to this place. Whatever happens, I'm not looking forward to it."

"Well, you either _die_ , or we go through some military training for the next however many weeks they want us too. Neither option sounds particularly wonderful," you snort. "Not your typical honeymoon, I will admit, dear." 

"We'll get our honeymoon soon enough," Mark teased. "On whichever backwater planet they ship us to. We'll climb the nearest mountain, and I swear I'll name it after you." 

"Oh, how disgustingly sweet," you said with a laugh. "I'll name the first ocean after you. Markimus Sea! It will be beautiful and blue and full of deadly creatures that want to gobble us up for breakfast." 

"How do you not know I'm beautiful, blue, and don't want to gobble you up for breakfast?" Mark grinned as you stood by the door. 

"Oh, goodness! I've been saddled with an alien for a husband!" 

"What's this about alien husbands?" Wade asked as your door opened. 

"Oh, nothing." Mark grinned and shot you a knowing smile. 

"Hey guys," Bob strolled up. "This is Mandy. Mandy, this is Mark, [Y/N], Wade and...?" 

"Molly," the woman standing next to Wade introduced herself. "I'm a programmer." 

"I'm a teacher." Mandy said shyly. 

"So," you said, rocking back on your heels. "Exciting day, huh? I guess our future awaits, or some bullshit like that." 

"Definitely bullshit like that!" Jack appeared behind you and Mark, grinning widely. "But hey! I get to meet my girl today! Lucky me, eh?" 

"Or unlucky her," Mark snickered. Jack frowned and grumbled in protest. "Hey, I'm just telling the truth, man." 

"Good afternoon citizens!" Kaia, again. You were going to grow sick of her fake face and fake voice in no time, that was for sure. "I'm pleased to announce we have arrived! If you find yourself in carriages one to twenty, please find an exit that is on the left when you face carriage one! If you find yourself in carriages twenty-one to forty, please find an exit that is on the right when you face carriage twenty-one! And please have a nice day!" 

"Well, now or never." you said confidently as the doors to your left opened. You stepped out first into the bright sun, looking at the landscape around you. Mountains surrounded the place as far as your eye could see, and you squinted up into the sky. Where were you? There were no mountain ranges like this anywhere on the continent! 

"Good afternoon, boys and girls." a harsh, military voice met your ears as you inevitably led the hundreds from the train. "Welcome to camp Kodus. You are among the privileged four thousand who are to be sent to a new home - that new home, is Kodus. If you could all file quietly and be sorted, we can begin your training." he barked. You sighed - more people to answer questions, more injections, more blood to be taken. Ah, what else could you really expect? 

It was a quick thumb print and eye scan to confirm who you were, and you were slapped onto buses. You and Mark, Bob and Mandy, Wade and Molly and Jack and his future wife all ended up in the same house, and you were ordered through. You and Mark settled in a room and fidgeted quietly whilst the sun went down. This didn't feel like a training camp - but you were still on edge. Everything just felt so wrong, so different. 

"Good evening, citizens." President Winter, on screen with his piercing blue eyes. "You have reached your camps and have been sorted between Kodus and Baile. For the next four weeks, you shall go through high intensity training to ensure you are in peak physical condition for your journey. You will be exposed to stasis a few times to ensure you have no disturbing effects when you awake from it after what will be nearly five hundred years. You will be trained in repair of the ship, upkeep of the ship, navigation, piloting, and so on, in case Kaia deems some of you are needed during your journey. You will be familiarised with what your new home will look like and you will be trained in first aid, identification and defence." Winter kept droning on and on but you were exhausted. Mark sat and watched diligently whilst you laid lazily on the bed, too tired for words, but too awake to sleep. 

When Winter finally stopped droning on, Mark undressed and settled beside you in the bed. You turned to look at him tiredly, sighing. 

"So, four weeks of basically military training," you said with a sigh. "At least I have your pretty face to come home to." 

"Pretty?" Mark raised a brow. "I would call it, handsome, sculpted. You're the one with the pretty face." he grinned and you stuck out your tongue. "Childish face." 

"This childish face you're going to have to live with, bud, so get used to it."


	4. Cold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ugh writing training is so hARD rip
> 
> As always [Y/N] is your name! Enjoy!!

The horn blew bright and early and your eyes flew open in surprise, gripping the bedsheets tightly. Mark jumped beside you, lifting his tired head and looking around. His eyes met yours and you remembered where you were; training camp. A moment later, the horn blew once more, bright and clear and incredibly fucking loud.

"Let's get up and ready boys and girls. Your uniforms are at the ends of your beds. Breakfast is served at 0630 hours and only at 0630 hours. If you are late, tough shit. Training begins at 0700 hours. If you are late, you will be penalised. Penalties include cleaning latrines, running laps, and going without dinner, which is served at 1800 hours. Welcome to training camp, kids; let's hope you survive."

"Well, that was morbid," Mark said as he slipped out of bed. "Oh, look at these clothes. Brown and green and drab. These boots look like they were made a hundred years ago."

"They probably were," you replied as you clambered out of the bed and inspected the uniform. A tight fitting green shirt, brown cargo pants, and black lace up boots. "It could be worse. Come on." you slipped the shirt on and pulled the cargo pants up - the shirt was too tight and the cargo pants too loose, but you would have to live with it. You sat on the bed and tugged on your boots - hard as stone. You grimaced - this wasn't going to be fun at all. You sighed as you finished, standing up and looking at Mark as he tied his boots on. "Well, how do I look?"

"Give us a twirl," Mark joked softly, glancing up. You did as you were told and he let out a gentle snort. "Beautiful. Do you think they'll make us marry looking like this?"

"Wouldn't surprise me at all." you grunted as Mark stood tall. The shirt was very tight on him - if he flexed too hard, he'd surely rip the sleeves. He slid his glasses on his nose and pushed his hair out of the way, holding his arms out as if to say 'well?'. "Handsome. Don't move your arms too much, you might rip your shirt."

"This things so tight I can barely breathe," Mark said as you strolled from your room. "Morning Bob, Amanda, Molly, Wade, Jack." he called to them as they exited their rooms, pulling at their tight, starchy clothes.

"Hey man," Jack said. "Up at six fifteen. Talk about rude." he grumbled.

"Rude is what they're making us wear," Bob replied. "My pants are way too tight."

"My shoes are too small." Wade complained.

"If Mark flexes too hard, he'll give us all a show of those muscles of his." you pointed out, making Mark blush and rub the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Ooh, [Y/N], puttin' on the moooves!" Jack laughed heartily, gently digging his elbow into your ribs. "Sooo, you two done the do yet?"

"Done the do?!" Mark exclaimed, giving Jack a weird look.

"What?!" you frowned and furrowed your brows. "No! I know we're supposed to get married, but, goodness, no!" you said, flicking a guilty look at Mark. "We barely know each other!"

"Oh, please," Wade snorted and hooked his arm around Molly. "The sooner you do it, the better you'll feel!"

"Oh, bloody hell Wade! Gross!" you grimaced and jogged forward just to avoid his knowing gaze. You liked Mark, you did - he was nice and funny but by the stars, you weren't just going to sleep with him now! You weren't even in love with him! You shuddered lightly as you stepped into the bright morning sun, the light dancing over the mountains around you. The mess hall was a quick walk away, and you filed into the line. Mark quickly found you and sighed when he stood next to you.

"Sorry about that," he said quietly as the line shuffled forward. "I'm not going to make you sleep with me if you don't want to. If I can be frank, I don't really want to either. Not that, y'know, you're not--!" you put your finger on his lips and shushed him.

"We barely know each other," you affirmed. "The... sleeping next to you, I can do. Kissing, cuddling, having sex? Not for a looong while yet, buddy." you said, dropping your hand from his face. He gazed at you and you broke it, looking away. "I... might be able to hold your hand. If you want." 

"...really?" Mark asked, dumbfounded. You nodded and felt his fingers brush against yours hesitantly. When you didn't move your hand away, Mark's fingers laced gently through yours, your palm fitting snugly against his. It was warm and soft, and just holding his hand was making your heart race. You looked at your paired hands and let your eyes drift up Mark's arm - his warm eyes were locked ahead of you as you stepped into the mess, and he looked like he was trying his best not to blush or act awkward around you. 

You had to admit, he was... cute. No, handsome. The line of his jaw was sculpted, firm, and he had a sprinkling of stubble across it. His eyes were dark and seemingly endless, and you felt yourself get lost in those earthy pools whenever you locked your [colour] eyes with his. His lips - oh, how you found yourself looking at them more than once - were thin, but oh, how they would fit perfectly against yours. You nearly choked on your own saliva as you dreamed of the things you would do with him, averting your gaze.

"You okay there?" Mark asked, voice hushed. You looked back at him, ears burning, and nodded. "Looks like it's gruel for breakfast. So much for wanting us to survive and go to space, eh?"

"Y-yeah," you said, licking over your dry lips. "Could be worse. They could have lined us up and shot us by now."

"That's true." Mark said as he grabbed a tray and slid it along the rail. He was handed two plates of the greyest looking gruel you had ever laid your eyes on, and you found a table - big enough for you and Bob, Wade, Jack and their partners. As you sat down, you eyed the people around you - some looked ready, eyes burning with desire and with bodies that were suited to military training. Others looked dejectedly into their bowls, haggard eyes and sullen faces. You wondered where you sat on that scale when others looked at you - were you ready, or were you going to be one of the first to likely die?

It didn't take long for your friends to sit with you and you ate your gruel reluctantly. It didn't taste as disgusting as it looked, but the texture - it was like eating snot and slime and slugs, all mixed into one delicious grey slop. You retched a few times as you ate it, thankful for the cup of water that Wade slid over to you. The horn blared once more when you had finished and were just sitting talking to your friends.

"Breakfast time is over, kids! We're splitting you up into four groups, based of the surname of your little toy boys! If your man's surname is A to F, you will be heading to training area 1!"

"Well, we'll see you guys later." Bob said to you, Mark, Wade and Molly.

"If your boy toy's surname is G to M, you will be heading to training area 2! If his surname is N to T, you will be heading to training area 3! If your man is U to Z, you will be heading to training area 4! Buckle down and get ready, because this will be the longest four fucking weeks of your miserable little lives! Look sharp." the voice cut out and you rose with Mark, still holding his hand. 

You walked with him, Wade and Molly, following a crowd towards training area one. A woman stood barking orders at you, telling you to line up in alphabetical order. After what felt like forever, it was completed, and the woman stood on a platform in front of the hundreds of people gathered.

"Good morning, boys and girls!" she shouted, voice harsh and brittle. "My name is Commander Sumners, and I am going to be taking a select few of you to experience your first round of stasis today. I will be taking several different couples each and every day, so you are slowly exposed to the feeling of stasis. The rest of you lucky suckers will be going through our assault courses - both of you, at the same time. If your future spouse falls behind, you are expected to help them! If you do not help them, you will be forced to go back and do it again - with your spouse! Now, you don't want to do that, do you? Ain't no grounds for divorce here, ladies and gentlemen. Look after your partner - you don't know what damned creatures are living on your new home world, but I am willing to bet that they will be more than happy to gobble up your skinny, sunless little asses and shit you out like the feces you are!" she barked, casting cold green eyes over you. "Now, the lucky couples coming with me today are, Barnes, Wade and Molly!" 

You glanced through the crowd to see them weaving through it towards the front. Sumners barked off a few more names and you gripped Mark's hand tightly. "And, last and certainly not least, Fischbach, Mark and [Y/N]!" your heart caught in your throat and Mark gave your hand a reassuring squeeze as you weaved through the crowd together. You were standing in a group of fifty or so, with Sumners glaring down her nose at you all. "Fischbachs! This is not happy couple love camp! You need both hands at all times - sappy shit can wait til after you fuckers have experienced stasis!" you and Mark let go of each other's hand instantly, and your hand suddenly felt very cold and very empty without him. "Good! Now, follow me, you unlucky kids. The rest of you, find the assault course for your surnames initial, and do not fail!" she yelled over your heads. You glanced at Mark and he tried to smile assuringly as Sumners led you into a cold building, through winding corridors and thin metallic doors.

The sight that greeted you when you finally arrived was incredible. A room, full of stasis chambers. It seemed to go down forever, you thought as you peered over the edge. "Fischbach!" Sumners screeched, and you jumped back. "No sightseeing! Get your prissy little feet into gear!"

"Y-yes ma'am!" you squeaked, falling into line behind her. Sumners twitched a smile.

"That is what I like to see! Respect for your commanding officer. Watch Doctor Fischbach and learn, kids! And that's right, we are in the presence of a doctor, so don't worry if you feel unwell. I'm sure the good doctor will see to you." Sumners seemed to laugh, but it was a terrible, deep and rumbling laugh that shook you as she led you into another room. You fell into the room and Mark was by your side in an instant. Sumners stood in front of you proudly, grinning. "Welcome to the stasis chambers, kids. Our lovely scientists are here to explain the whole thing to you." she stepped back and a weedy looking man stepped in her place, pushing his glasses up and leering at all of you.

"Ah, yes, the volunteers," he wheezed, pulling an inhaler from his pocket and taking a puff. "Good, good! As Commander Sumners said, welcome to the stasis chambers. We have been working on this technology since long before your grandparents were wandering around their parents homes, shitting on the carpets. The journey to - which, which planet are these ones going to, Sumners?"

"Kodus, you blithering moron."

"Yes, yes. Kodus is approximately four-hundred and seventy light years from here. Even with our faster than light propulsion, if we were to simply, ah, send you as you are here... you would all be long, long dead before you reached the planet. So, we will be placing you in suspended animation. Before any of you ask any stupid questions, you are basically frozen in time and placed in one of our stasis chambers. If any of you have experienced the, ah... wonders, of modern medicine and surgery, it is... almost like being put under anaesthetic. Except, ah, this won't be for a simple, ah, few hours. This, this is for many, many years. By the time you wake up, this planet will be, ah, long dead. There will be, ah, no way home, and Kodus - a little larger than our home, probably... denser gravity, much shorter years - thirty-five days, in fact, but... you'll probably call them months - will be your new home."

He paused and pushed his glasses up his nose once more, puffing again at his inhaler as he looked you over. His eyes locked onto Mark and he grinned. "A, ah, fine specimen. What is your name and occupation, young man?"

"I'm, uh, Mark Fischbach, biomedical engineer." Mark said, glancing at you.

"Wonderful, wonderful. Ever experienced surgery?"

"Y-yes."

"Oh, even better! Come here, come here. Bring your, ah... future wife, too." the scientist said, beckoning Mark over. He looked at you and you grimaced, following him when he stepped forward. "Ah! Wonderful, and, you, my dear?"

"[Y/N], d-doctor."

"Even better!" he practically clapped with excitement. "Stand, right, ah, right here," he pointed at a spot near the wall with his pen. You stood with your back to the wall, and Mark stood beside you. "Now, relax, try not to panic." he grinned as the wall pressed against your back. It felt like it was sucking you in and you sucked in a worried breath. Mark's hand found yours and you gripped it tightly, thankful for his touch. "Now, if we, ah, do this, and, ah, this..." the scientist rambled on to himself as you were pulled back into the wall, tubes going over the two of you. "Now, we designed these, ah, tubes, to house both of you!" the scientist called, grinning wildly. "So, ah, as to save energy and, ah, a bit of space! That, and it's a bit romantic." he snickered and pressed a few more buttons. "Now, regulate your, ah, breathing, remain calm. I want you both to, ah, count backwards from ten!"

"Ten." Mark wheezed.

"Nine." you said.

"Eight." Mark caught your eye.

"Seven." You were really trying not to panic.

"Six." Mark squeezed your hand again.

"Five." You looked out of the tube for a moment.

"Four." Mark did the same.

"Three." You closed your eyes.

Dark. Cold. Nothingness.

"Two." Mark's strained quiet voice broke through the barrier.

"One." your own voice nearly caught in your throat.

"Zero." you opened your eyes and looked at Mark, who managed a shaky smile at you.

"Congratulations!" the scientist beamed. "Guess how long you were out for?" he asked as the tubes lifted away.

"Felt like... a couple of seconds." Mark said, rubbing his forehead.

"You were out for a total of twelve hours." the scientist grinned.

"Twelve hours?!" you exclaimed. "That... that didn't feel like twelve hours."

"And it won't feel like nearly five hundred years." Sumners said as the scientist moved on to the other pods. "Now, hurry along to the mess hall. Tell them you came from cryogenics. They should feed you without raising any questions. If they do, tell them Sumners will kick their damned asses." she smiled and patting you on the shoulder as you passed.

"Twelve hours..." Mark said quietly as you both walked out into the evening sun. "That... That was twelve hours."

"Felt like we weren't out at all." you replied, looking at him. "But, hey... at least the trip to Kodus will just... go by in a flash, right?"

"If we make it that far." Mark said nervously as you walked to the mess hall.

"Hey," you pulled him to a stop and took his other hand in yours, looking up at him. He looked unnerved, green, even. "We'll be okay. And if we die... well, we probably won't notice it." you tried to smile, but stars was it hard. Not knowing what else to do, you squeezed his hand assuringly and then leaned up, pressing a gentle kiss to his stubbled cheek. "Come on... let's go get dinner and then get to bed early, yeah?"

"Yeah... that sounds like a good idea."


	5. No Pain, No Gain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the inevitable pain train. Content warning for near-drowning in this one. And holy shit, this is a lot of words. Gomen.
> 
> As always, [Y/N] is your name! Enjoy!!

You had gone to bed not long after you had finished your dinner - gruel, but with an egg and bacon on the side. Proper fresh stuff, you might add. It had been a long time since you had seen _real_ bacon - the stuff you could buy, well, that was synthetic, grown in labs, but you had never tasted real bacon, so you never really new the difference until you had sunk your teeth into the bacon. It was so much better than the synth stuff! Crispy and flavoursome and man when you dipped it in the egg, you had just felt like dying right then and there. Damn, growing up on synth food sucked, but holy shit you were looking forward to waving that all goodbye and eating proper, real food for four weeks - even if some of it was gruel.

You sat up in the bed when you realised Mark wasn't with you, flicking a look around to see if you could see him. In the gloom, it was hard to make out, but he wasn't there. You got up, slipped on your cargo pants and shoes (too hot at night for a shirt) and wandered out, looking left and right out of your room to try and spot Mark. Where could he have gotten to?

You walked out into the chilly night air and instantly regretted not putting on your shirt. You hugged your arms around you, looking around the barely lit camp. The light of the stars was unfiltered and unsullied here, and you found your eyes draw upwards to the myriad of lights in the sky. Back home, it had always been too smoggy and too lit up in the city to even see the brightest of the stars. As you looked at them, you wondered which star would become your new sun, tracing shapes along the stars. You had read a very old book once - one you really shouldn't have - about the days long before Winter and his government. About how ancient peoples traced lines along the stars and gave them names - Scorpio, Lyra, Ursa Major, Orion and so on. How they saw the shapes had confused you at first - for you had never seen enough stars to even trace a box. Now that you were here, your eyes turned to the heavens, you could see how they saw men and bears and hunting dogs and goddesses in the stars.

You turned your eyes forward again, looking across the camp to see a lone figure, sat on one of the climbing frames. Was that Mark? You gulped, hoping it was, steeling yourself to move, walking towards him. You found your eyes drawn up to the sky again and again, wondering what the future up and out there would hold for you - for all seven thousand, nine hundred and ninety nine of your peers, too. Would you die, out in the vastness of space, before your feet ever touched soil again? Would the voyage go horribly wrong, the ship exploding into a million pieces while you slept, leaving what was left of you floating in the vast emptiness of space? Would you land and be killed by some large, strange creature, hungry for your blood? Or would it be disease or the cold or the heat that would take you before you had a chance to explore the wilds with Mark?

You reached the climbing frame, putting your hand on the cold steel and looking up. It was quite a climb - twenty metres, at least, but you could see Mark now, his face illuminated dimly by the stars. He didn't see you - his eyes were staring up into space, as if he were counting each and every star you saw above your heads. Licking your lips in determination, you gripped the alloy and hauled yourself up. You didn't dare look down - heights weren't exactly a thing that you enjoyed - and kept pushing yourself upwards, gripping cold steel and hauling yourself up. You were evidently stronger than you thought, pulling your body weight up onto a pole that nearly send you tumbling back down when you lost your balance.

When your hands gripped the bar Mark was sat on, he flinched and looked down at you, relaxing significantly when he realised it was you. He offered a hand and you took it, and he hauled you up beside him.

"Are you cold?" Mark asked, looking you over as you resumed the hug yourself position. You nodded. "Here." he took his shirt off and handed it to you. You took it and glanced between it and him, your eyes wandering over his delicious chest. You turned your eyes away, slipping the shirt on and mumbling a little 'thank you' to him. "No problem," Mark said with a smile, looking up at the sky again. You could see the stars twinkling in the reflection on his eyes, and he seemed content. "Sorry, I should have told you I was going out before I did. I thought you were asleep."

"I wasn't," you replied, taking a moment to decide whether or not you should lean against him. You did, and he put one warm, toned arm around you. "I wondered where you were, because you were very quiet and hadn't come to bed. I didn't think you'd be out here, especially not so... high up."

"You don't like heights?" Mark asked, glancing at you. You shook your head. "Then what are you doing up here, you doof?"

"Well, you're up here. I thought I'd join you."

"You didn't have to, you know. You could have shouted me down."

"Yeah, but where's the fun in that?" you snorted, nuzzling against his shoulder. "The stars are pretty, aren't they?"

"Yeah," Mark replied, holding you closer. "I never thought I'd ever be able to see this many stars. I used to be able to count them, back home. On a really good night, you'd get, I dunno, between twenty and thirty stars, tops. You know, in the first minute I was up here, I counted nearly a hundred? Look." he pointed up and you followed his gaze. "That's another arm of our galaxy. My step-mom, she was an astronomer. She taught me all about the stars and she always looked so forlorn I couldn't see them. She said that... that we're on a spiral arm, hurtling through space at millions of miles an hour. She said there are more stars in the sky than there are grains of sand and dust. There are more galaxies out there than we can even imagine, and the universe... The universe is just... huge! So huge, we can't even measure it!" he grinned as he talked, and you couldn't help but feel that his enthusiasm was infectious. "I'm gonna be disappointed if Kaia doesn't wake us up for one trip through a nebula, you know. I might just ask her to do that - wake you and me up halfway through our journey, when we're near something _amazing_. Do you think... do you think she'll do that?"

"Only one way to find out, you know," you said with a grin. "Me and you are going to be some of the last going into stasis, mostly cause I'm a doctor. I've got to make sure peoples vitals are stable and all that. Maybe when we're floating in the vastness of space, we can ask Kaia then, yeah?" 

"That would be amazing." Mark grinned, looking at you. "I can't wait to tell you all this stuff I know about space. I just... I love space! I've wanted to go into space since I was a kid, but..." 

"Really?!" you exclaimed, grinning widely. "Me too! I always thought that space was incredible! I knew we had to have some form of space program - Winter could hide it all he wanted, but I had a feeling, a feeling that Lona and Oya were populated, or at least, you know, visited! We had so much technology - synth food, robots, magnetic levitation, self-tying shoes! - that to have never thought about going to the other bodies in our solar system just... never made sense to me!"

"I know, right?" Mark said excitedly. "To have all this amazing tech at our disposal, and to just... sit on this shitty, dusty, smoggy planet all our lives? You would have thought that Winter would be eager to show everyone how great and awesome his system is! I mean, come _on_ , people on Oya and Lona? That have never seen the smog, have never seen the poverty or the darkness lurking? Can you imagine - looking up and seeing... our home, sparkling in the night sky... To see the planet rise on Lona instead of the other way? It's... it's incredible."

"Hey!" a stranger's voice. You glanced down. "You two are supposed to be in your beds!"

"Uh-oh," you said to Mark, your head spinning as the stranger began to climb up. "What do we do?"

"Follow me." Mark released you and stood, clambering over to the rest of the assault course - which was twenty fucking metres off of the ground. You near enough shrieked and grabbed the bars tightly, reluctantly following Mark over. "There's a big pool of water down there, right? We're going to hold onto this together, and when I say go, you let go, okay?"

"Let go?!" you screeched, gripping Mark's arm tightly. He laughed and nodded. "Are you, I dunno, _insane_?! How do you know the water's there?!"

"I saw it when we were coming back from stasis," Mark laughed heartily, stepping on to the platform and pulling you on after him. You squeaked and screwed your eyes shut. "Hold on tight, [Y/N]! This is going to be awesome!" he laughed again as he pushed off, and you felt the air rushing around you. You opened one eye and gripped onto Mark even tighter. "Are you ready?"

"FUCK NO!"

"Okay, three, two, one, go!" you let go of the rope and Mark jumped off, taking you with him. You let out a piercing scream as you fell, before holding your breath. Your feet met the water and you were submerged, fighting the gasp reflex with all your might. Mark had let go of you and was swimming upwards. You opened your eyes to see him surfacing, and you realised you were sinking. You had never learned to swim, let alone float! Panic's icy claws sunk into your heart as you flailed madly in a vain attempt to rise. Your feet touched a solid surface and you kicked with all your might, but you were going nowhere fast. Your eyes, desperate, locked onto Mark as he dipped his head below the water again. Your lungs were burning, your head spinning, and you gasped for air. Bubbles billowed from your mouth as water rushed into its place. Everything went dark and fuzzy, and you stopped struggling. A hand gripped your wrist tightly and you were tugged upwards, water rushing around you before you breached, coughing up a lungful of water as Mark held you up. "Fuck, [Y/N], why didn't you tell me you couldn't swim?" Mark gasped as he swam you both to the side, lifting you out before hauling himself up beside you. The stranger was yelling obscenities down at you.

"It didn't... didn't occur to me at the time, I'm sorry!" you coughed, stomach heaving. Mark picked you up and began jogging back to your quarters.

"Don't apologise," he said, pressing a firm kiss to your forehead. "You should have told me. It... It doesn't matter. You're okay, now, right?" he asked. You nodded as he kicked open the doors to your room and rifled through his bag, grabbing a towel and rubbing you down with it. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have let go of you..." he whispered, pulling you into a warm but soggy hug.

"It's okay," you replied, hugging him back. "I'm okay. A lungful of water isn't gonna do me much harm."

"Pfft, that's a bare faced lie," Mark managed a chuckle, rubbing soothing circles into your back. Your lungs were screaming, your heart racing, your head spinning. You were surprised you hadn't died at the bottom of that pool then and there - if it hadn't been for Mark... you would certainly have met a watery grave. "Come on. Let's get dried off and sleeping. No more running around making mischief." he said with a grin, running the towel over his own hair. "I promise, I won't let anything like that happen to you again, so long as I live."

"I'll hold you to that." you said with a smile, stripping off in front of him. It didn't feel weird to stand in front of him without any clothes - after all, the guy had just saved your ass from drowning - but it made you blush darkly when Mark couldn't tear his eyes away. "G-goodnight, Mark." you said, climbing into the bed as naked as you were.

"I, uh... goodnight, [Y/N]."

* * *

The horn screeched dead on six and you let your eyes flutter open slowly. You were curled up, nestled against a warm someone. You craned your neck as you turned to see Mark's dark eyes blinking sleepily at you. He broke out into a smile as you realised his strong arms were wrapped tightly around your waist - and that he was just as naked as you were. You cast your mind back to last night - you hadn't...? No. What you had done was gazed at the stars like a pair of idiot romantics and then nearly drowned.

"Guh mornin'." Mark said sleepily, holding you close. 

"Morning," you replied, running your hands across his arms. Mark groaned playfully into your ear and started to grind his hips against you. There was a solid, hard something rubbing between your legs, and though you were indeed a doctor, it took a moment for it to click. You froze, eyes open wide, turning to look at him. "Mark, I... uh... you've, um... I can't..."

"I've..? Oh. Oh, oh dear." Mark quickly pulled his arms away from you and shuffled away, blushing a deep crimson. "I am so sorry."

"No, no, it's, uh... it's okay." you said, sitting up and rubbing the back of your neck nervously.

"Good morning boys and girls," ah, the same harsh military voice as the morning before. "Today is shower day! Adjacent to your room is a shower - you and your future spouse have time to take a shower, should you wish it. This is _not_ a time for fornication! Yes, we do know what you horny kids get up to. This is boot camp, not sweet love and stuff camp! Breakfast will thusly be served at 0700 hours, on the dot! If you are not in the line before then, you will not get breakfast for the day! Please report to the same training area as yesterday - I do not believe I have to tell you again."

"I'm going to, um... go for a shower." Mark said suddenly, standing and walking towards the shower cubicle very quickly, almost slamming the door behind him. You ran your hand through your hair as you stared at the door, biting your lip in a nervous manner. You didn't have time to think about... what the two of you almost did. You stood, got dressed, and sat cross-legged on the bed as you waited for Mark. He was in the shower for half an hour before he appeared, looking fresh and much less embarrassed than he did before. He dressed, but didn't dare meet your eye as you walked to the mess.

"What took you so long in there, Mark?" you asked innocently. Mark cleared his throat and looking away.

"I, uh... was really dirty."

"Uh-huh." you said, giving him a knowing grin. It was weirdly flattering, in a way - but he was going to be your husband any time soon, you guessed. At least you'd been paired with someone who was sweet and kind and made you laugh, and was handsome to boot, and not some of the ugly men you had passed by in the corridors.

You sat and ate your breakfast with your friends again, before you, Mark, Wade and Molly headed to the training area again. Sumners called for different people this time, and they threw you a glance nervously, wondering if they would be alright, as you were.

When Sumners left, a tall, broad man stood in her place. "Good morning, recruits, I am General Hart," he bellowed, his voice carrying over all of your heads. "Today, you'll be going through our assault course. If you were lucky enough to experience the thrills of this beaut yesterday, don't worry - we won't be making you go first. Can I have the wonderful kids who went with Sumners yesterday to step forward?" he asked. You looked at Mark and he at you, squeezing through the crowd and walking to the front. "Absolutely smashing! Now then, you two," Hart pointed a fat, gnarled finger at you and Mark. "You'll be going first."

You stood in front of the course, looking at it and swallowing the lump in your throat. It looked to be a damn _mile_ long - the same climbing frame and pool that you and Mark had been on yesterday standing smack in the middle. At the beginning, barbed wire barely a foot from the ground, and disgusting, sloppy mud. Climbing ropes, walls, drops, all sorts of things you could trip over or snag your clothes on. This was going to be fun.

"On the count of three, you two are going to go. Do _not_ leave your partner behind! If you do this in the field, they will likely be eaten up by whatever mean beasties live on the shithole of a planet you find yourselves on! However, if your partner falls into the pool, you will _not_ go after them. In the field, that would be a death sentence for the both of you - and no, I don't care how beautiful and romantic it is to die together! If they fall, there are ladders they can haul their wet, shitty asses back up. Until they do that, you will wait for them!" Hart barked. "One, two, three!" he shouted, blowing a shrill whistle. 

You and Mark looked at each other for the briefest of moments, nodding to each other before you dropped to your bellies and shuffled beneath the wire. The mud against your front was absolutely revolting, and you swore under your breath as the wire snagged on your hair more than once. Mark was ahead of you by a foot, but seeing the determination on his face only drove you to catch up, forcing yourself forward with gritted teeth.

When the barbed wire was out of the way, you pulled yourself to your feet. Mark was already halfway up the first rope climbing frame, and you threw yourself up as the whistle blew behind you again, sending the next couple on. You hauled yourself up, arms and legs screaming in pain as you did. Mark stood at the top, holding his arm out to you. You gripped it and he pulled you up, grinning at you. There was a drop - eighty degrees, at least - that you were expected to slide down. Not letting go of Mark's hand, you both dropped down, fingers gliding against the cool metallic surface before your feet met the solid ground. The whistle blew again as you let go of Mark and tackled the wall, feet and hands scrabbling for traction against the brick.

You reached the top and paused for a moment as a cool breeze caressed your face. You had forever to go and you were already tiring out, lungs heaving as you dropped down the vertical wall on the other side. More barbed wire met you this time, and you dropped onto your belly, crawling after Mark. This one was longer than the first, and the wire scratched and bit at you wherever you raised a leg or an arm too high.

Mark slid out and stood, helping you up as the whistle blew again. You looked at him and laughed - he was a state. Covered in mud from head to toe, but he had the biggest grin on his face.

"Come on," he said, leaning against the metal frame that led to the rope slide over the large pool. "I'll race you to the top."

"Oh, it's on, mister!" you grinned, leaping onto the bars. Though your hands were caked in mud and your feet stiff, you hauled yourself up and up, adrenalin pumping through your body as you did. Mark trailed behind you, laughing.

"It looks like I've awoken the beast, [Y/N]!" he called up to you as you pulled yourself up onto the small wooden frame.

"Oi!" you said, punching him in the arm when he was at your level. "I'm the beauty, thanks, you turd!"

"Oh, that too," Mark reassured you, stepping onto the smaller wooden platform and holding his hand out to you. You took it and stepped on beside him, gripping his hand with one of yours and the rope with your other. "Are you ready?" he asked, grinning widely.

"Fuck yeah." you replied, grinning in equal measure. Mark pushed off the platform and the world went sailing by, cold wind whipping across your face. There was no jumping this time, just the thrill of sailing over the two hundred foot long dark pool with Mark. 

"We gotta jump before we hit the end!" Mark yelled over the wind. "Are you ready?"

"This time? Yeah!" you shouted. Mark grinned and as the rope neared it's end, you both leapt off, letting go of each other and practically flying through the air. You flailed your arms as the ground neared, bracing yourself. The ground met your feet and you tumbled once, twice, three times, before rolling to a stop on your back, looking up at the sky. " _Ow_." you murmured, rubbing your back and sitting up. Mark was standing on shaky legs, laughing heartily.

"That was... awesome!" he laughed, stumbling over to you and picking you up. "Come on, we're not done yet." he said, leading you to another pool, just as long as the first. No rope swing here - platforms. "Okay... I've heard that some of these fall, so... you follow me, okay?"

"Got it." you replied. Mark stepped forward, leaping from platform to platform. You copied his every move, behind him every step. He looked between three paths and leaped forward, but the platform he landed on gave way beneath his feet and he plunged into the water below. "Mark!" you called, leaping forward and peering over into the water. He emerged and shook his head.

"I'll catch up. Keep going! I know you can do it!" he yelled assuringly. You swallowed, eyes turning towards the many paths ahead of you.

"Okay, [Y/N]... you got this." you whispered to yourself, leaping forward. The platform shook beneath your feet, but you steadied yourself, taking leaps of faith once, twice, three times. You trusted your gut, ignoring paths you thought let to you falling. You glanced behind you to see Mark a few metres back, quickly catching up. You turned forward again - you had fifty feet to go, and you steeled yourself. Hopping and skipping from one platform to the next, your feet barely touched them before you were two jumps away from the end.

You leaped forward, and the platform was unsteady, wobbling beneath you. You looked down - you didn't want to be sent to your watery grave here, where Mark couldn't save you. With all your might, you threw yourself forward as the platform collapsed, time slowing around you as you threw your arms forward. The platform in front of you seemed so out of reach, but your chest colliding with the side and your hands grabbed at what the could. You swung your body below you and pulled yourself up, rolling onto dry land and gasping for air.

Mark was beside you in an instant, leaning over you and grinning widely. "I told you you could do it." he said, offering you a hand. You took it and he pulled you up.

"I nearly didn't." you wheezed.

"But you did it." Mark said, looking down at the rest of the course. "Come on. Let's beat this shit in record time."

An hour later, you were sat in the dirt at the end, watching screens as other couples floundered and failed where you and Mark had succeeded. You were sucking cold water out of bottles as the sun beat down upon your sweaty backs, and you were leaning on each other from shoulder to ankle.

"You two," Hart called. You and Mark stood and walked over stiffly. "Congratulations. No one else has performed as well as you two have. What are your names?"

"Uh, Mark and [Y/N] Fischbach." you said. Hart laughed and patted you on the back.

"Fischbach, eh? I worked with your father, Mark! Fine gentleman, was sad to see him leave the force." Hart bellowed, slapping Mark harder on the shoulder. He wheezed.

"Well, we've all got to retire some time, sir."

"That's right." Hart said. "Now that you've finished the assault course, I want you to lead everyone else who's finished to that big building over there," Hart said, pointing over at a large, wooden building. "You'll be there for a few hours, learning about your new home. Should be fun. Try not to over exert those brains of yours." Hart laughed loudly and you and Mark nodded awkwardly before walking off. "Alright, kids, follow these two! And good luck learning about all this planet shit. I'm glad I ain't coming with you!"


	6. Terrible War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whelp, this ones a doozy. Warning for nuclear war and mention of suicide.
> 
> As always, [Y/N] is your name! Enjoy!!

Early morning horn woke you once again, and you sat up next to Mark. It was the last week of your training and you felt far fitter than you had ever been before. Your legs and arms ached less and less every day, and you could run further, run faster, punch harder, climb higher and fucking _swim_.

The only thing that saddened you about this place was the fact people had already died. Seventeen from exhaustion, twenty-two from drowning, three from falling, fifteen from heatstroke and several had gone missing - fled into the mountains so they could escape their fate in space. You were growing excited more and more with each passing day - the sheer thought of going to space and settling on a new planet was exciting.

You leaned over to Mark and pressed a kiss against his cheek - although you were not yet married, you could honestly say that you were looking forward to it. It wasn't quite love, but he was your friend and you liked him, and you could see yourself falling in love with him, just... not yet.

You both got out of bed and dressed yourselves, wandering hand in hand to the mess hall. Wade and Molly, Bob and Mandy and Jack and his spouse were sat waiting for you, and they waved you over.

"Morning, guys!" you grinned as you sat down.

"So, what training area are you guys going into next? I think the four of us are headed for zone two." Jack said, rubbing his chin.

"I think we're into the last zone, right?" Mark asked, looking to Wade, who nodded. "What's in the last zone?"

"Laps and science." Bob said, sipping his coffee. "You'll be dead at the end of your four miles, then you get to watch science videos all day."

"Sounds like fun." Wade said with a snort. "I can probably sleep during that stuff, right? After all, I'm just gonna be cooking stuff."

"You can sleep, but I can't." Molly said with a sigh, leaning against Wade tiredly.

"I'm super excited to learn about our new home," you said, sighing wistfully. "I can't wait to explore the mountains and--"

A loud voice interrupted you as screens that you didn't even know were there turned on, revealing the solemn face of President Winter.

"Ladies and gentlemen," he said, voice strained. "From the safety of your camp, you are left unaware of what is currently happening to the four city states. Although I am your president - of all the states - each governor has power to themselves in their own city. I am just a figurehead, trying to keep the peace between the four cities." he paused and waved his hand, and there was Louise, sweet little Louise, the newsreader of West State City.

"D-dear viewers," her voice was shaking and her smile was gone. "I have just... been informed of an... impending nuclear attack on our city. The governor has... has ordered a retaliation strike against North State, which has... launched nuclear weapons on all three other states. There are... not enough, um... shelters for all our citizens, so we ask that you... remain calm and... return to your loved ones." Louise forced on a painful smile and adjusted her papers. "And this will be my final broadcast... It has been a pleasure... r-reading the news for you."

The other three news readers of the other city states spoke - Emma of South State, John of West State, and the revelling Khan of North State, who was proclaiming how wonderful North State was and how that they would survive after erasing the other states from the planet. Winter appeared back on the screen again.

"We are sticking to the plan. Ships are ready to take you to both ships now. You will have to skip your last week of training. To all of you, no matter your state, I am... sorry for what you are going to have to see." 

The screen cut from Winter's face and on each one was a different view of each city. One rested on the hospital you worked at, and you rose to your feet as you pulled your hands to your mouth. Though there was no sound, you could see people in the street, just standing and sitting around. You thought you could make out Leonard on the top of the building, swigging at his alcohol. You felt a lump in your throat as each and every other person in the mess stood, some screaming, others crying, but most were like you - staring silently at the screens as the scene unfolded. You felt Mark beside you, slipping his hand into yours.

On the screens, everything just seemed to slow. The first was in East State City - the flash, the sheer, terrifying power as cameras cut off. South State was next to go, the bomb landing in the middle of the city and bringing all the cameras down at once. Around you, people broke into hysterics, wailing as they collapsed to the floor. North State went next - three explosions, one after the other. Your eyes were locked on the screen of the hospital. Leonard had tossed his drink aside and thrown himself from the top just as the bomb landed, and then the screens cut out.

Static. Nothing. Empty silence torn apart by broken sobs, people screaming for their families. Some stood, staring at the screens as if they were still playing those silent, haunting images, tears flowing freely down their cheeks.

You turned to Mark and pressed your face against his chest, crying silently against him. He buried his face in your hair, and that was how you remained. There was no training that day - Sumners, Hart, no one wanted to do anything. Camp felt dead, empty, void of life. Sumners and several others led the trains back to the cities, and when they returned, they had nothing but bad news.

Sumners stood before your shrunken numbers - so many more people had given up and run away, or taken their own lives. You supposed you were less than seven thousand, now. Seven thousand people were left. Sumners had taken the decision - everyone at camp, absolutely _everyone_ \- would be going. Winter had been right about your planet dying - but he had far underestimated when it would happen.

"Today is the day." Sumners said, voice cracking. "You are all... going to be put into stasis and sent up into the ships waiting for you in space. A select few of you will go up awake. I will need volunteers for this." you and Mark raised your hands, as did several others. "Good, please come forward." you walked through the crowd solemnly as snowflakes began to fall around you - odd, for it being summer. But the nuclear detonations... there had been several more in the days since the cities had fallen. The governors, safe in their damn bunkers, were content with blasting the North State out of existence. 

"Please, I ask that you return to your rooms to retrieve your things. You are then to head to the building where you all first experienced stasis. There our scientists will put you all in your pods, and you will be sent up to the ships, although... you won't notice a damn thing. You'll be awake before you know it," Sumners turned to the group she had asked to step forward. "Kodus, to the left, Baile, to the right." you split down the middle and she sighed briefly. "You have all done the the practice spacewalks, yes?" you all nodded. "Good. We're going up awake. Preflight checks, which you've all been educated on, and Kaia needs some people to input information into. General Hart and I will be the last to be put into stasis. Hart is going with Kodus, I'm going with Baile."

"Return to your rooms and retrieve your things," Hart said gruffly. "We'll be up on the first flight, so hurry along. We need you here at nine on the dot - it will take more than a week to get everyone up and settled. Be ready."

You and Mark walked back to your room, and you sat down on the bed as Mark put your things away in your suitcases. You ran your hand through your hair, unable to be rid of the images that had seared themselves onto your brain the day the world truly fell. Leonard, your parents, your friends - they were all _gone_. You knew you were never ever going to see them again, but knowing that they had just been wiped from the face of the planet... it chilled you to the core.

"[Y/N]?" Mark's soft voice met your ears. Today would likely have been the day that all the marriages would have been officially sealed - but now with the government gone, you wondered how many people would stay together. How many would ever have stayed together on Kodus and Baile? "Are you... are you okay?" he asked quietly, walking over and sitting next to you. You shrugged.

"I dunno, man," you whispered, staring at your hands. "I saw my friend, fucking... _jump_ from the hospital we worked at. Leonard was old and grouchy and who the fuck knows how that son of a bitch managed to get alcohol, but he was my friend, and I watched him _die_ , Mark!" you wheezed, feeling the sting of tears in your eyes again. "They're dead. Everyone apart from the lucky few here are dead. How many millions, Mark? Children, elderly, men, women - and, and... innocent lives! I can't... I don't know if I can do this any more."

"Hey, hey," Mark's voice was soothing against your ears as he dropped to his knees in front of you and held both of your hands tightly. "We're all in this fucked up boat together. It might feel like you're drowning, but I'm right here. I'll keep you afloat, and I won't ever let you sink to the bottom. You remember that first night, when we jumped into that pool? I dived down to save you then, and I'll do it again and again and again, I swear, by every damn star in the sky, I will look after you." he leaned forward and pressed a firm kiss to your forehead before pulling you into a tight, safe, warm hug. "I'll keep you safe, I promise."

"Thank you, Mark..." you blubbered softly, holding him tightly. He held you tightly for a while longer before he pulled back and smiled down at you. You grabbed your suitcases and went to the stasis building, where people were already being loaded into the chambers. You were led through corridors to a large opening, and on the other side of the mountain, rockets. Hundreds of rockets. You were led to the first one and in - it was incredible and you were terrified.

You were strapped in and you swung your legs lazily as Mark was strapped in beside you. "We'll be an hour. You have some time to kill." said the person strapping the pair of you in. 

"So... this is it." you said quietly, leaning your head against the wall.

"That it is." Mark said.

"No more West State."

"No more anything."

"We're flying off to space. In a tin can."

"But we'll have each other." Mark said, taking your hand. "Right?"

"Yeah."


	7. The Final Frontier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACE (also i literally do not care if there isn't a nebula between Earth and Kepler-438b.... CAUSE THERE IS NOW BITCHES)
> 
> As always, [Y/N] is your name! Enjoy!!

The long haul ship to Kodus wasn't quite what you had imagined.

Although the trip up had been awful (too many positive Gs had made you throw up all over the place), the whole, floating around in space was... pretty fucking fun. You sailed through the corridor, up and down whilst Mark floated in place, watching you with an amused smile as you felt like a kid again. You took his hands and pulled him along with you, laughing heartily, forgetting for a moment that your home was gone and this was the only chance you had of survival.

Mark pulled you over to a window, grinning and pointing out the two enormous ships suspended in the blackness of space. They were vast - enormous, spinning ships, sparkling white and silver in the stars. You could hardly believe your eyes - those enormous ships were going to take the last of the human race into the stars and to their new homes.

"I can't believe it," you said quietly, pressing your hands against the glass. "We're almost there. It'll feel like a quick nap, and boom... we'll be five-hundred light years from our birthplace, suspended above our new home. I'm still trying to figure out how those things are going to land, let alone survive re-entry."

"It's probably not the whole ship," Mark pointed out. "It'll be bits of it. Or half or it. I don't know - I'm not clued up about Winter's plans," he snorted and shrugged lightly. "Speaking of, is that guy even still alive?"

"Sumners did say they went to each city and found no survivors," you replied, voice quiet. "But... what if we're leaving people behind? There are people on Lona and Oya... they're going to die, aren't they?"

"They might already be dead." Mark said softly as the ship began the docking sequence, bringing the rocket alongside the enormous stasis ship. You could almost reach through the glass and touch it - it was so close. Your new home was basically a sleep away. You were mostly apprehensive - a new place, new animals and infections and species that would try and kill you and everyone else. And who was to say there weren't people on Kodus? What if you were just heading to your doom, trying to colonise a planet that already had intelligent life on it? That'd be fun.

The rocket docked and began unloading those already in stasis into it, robotic arms working meticulously to move the precious cargo over. You and Mark were surprised to find artificial gravity on the ship - your feet were drawn to the floor when you floated on, and you realised that the spinning was pulling you down as if it were gravity. You wandered aimlessly through the ship, fingers trailing over the cold alloys and eyes looking at every nook and cranny. 

You and Mark walked swiftly down a corridor, and a door opened with a soft _whoosh_ as you passed it. You stopped midstep and turned, a scene of greenery meeting your eyes. A gasp escaped your lips as you walked into the room slowly. There was fresh grass beneath your feet, trees towering above your head, flowers of every shape and colour blooming around you.

"Mark!" you called over your shoulder, taking in the beauty before you with the widest grin you had ever grinned. Mark's feet tapped against the cold floor before falling silent on the soft grass. You turned to him, still grinning. He had the same awe on his face as you did, and when his eyes met yours, you could have sworn they were sparkling. "I've never seen this much grass in my life." you said, looking forward. The plants seemed to go on forever. You had never felt grass beneath your feet before, so you sat on the floor, revelling at the coolness of it against your bare hands for a moment before you tore at the laces on your boots, tossing them and your socks off behind you. Mark regarded you curiously as you stood, toes wiggling as the blades tickled your soles.

"Wh-why have you taken your shoes off?" Mark asked with a chuckle. You looked at him and smiled lop-sidedly.

"I have never felt grass beneath my feet. I've never run wild and free in a meadow. I've never climbed a tree, I've never... I've never lived until today." you said, voice barely a whisper. You turned from Mark and closed your eyes, taking in a deep breath of the delicious air. You had never breathed air so fresh in your life.

You took one step forward, then another, and another until you had broken out into a sprint, lifting your hands high and giggling with glee as leaves brushed against your fingertips. Behind you, you heard Mark call for you to slow down as he abandoned his own shoes and ran after you. Your heart thundered in your chest as you splashed through a shallow stream and ran through a field of wheat, feeling the dirt beneath your feet and the wind in your hair. 

You leaped through a gap between the trees and slowed as you felt the tickling meadow flowers around you, stopping and looking around. Above you, you could just about make out two pairs of abandoned boots and socks sitting at the entrance. Mark leapt through the trees and jogged towards you as you flopped down in the flowers, staring upwards. Seeing the trees hanging over your head was strange, but when you closed your eyes, the rustle of the wildflowers around you made you forget where you were. You were far away from the city states, living wild and free, with no walls, no smog, no fences and no rules.

"That was fun, [Y/N]." Mark said, sitting down beside you. "Who knew they were hiding this up here."

"It's probably to terraform our new home, right?" you asked. "Get it fitted to our needs, regardless of what lives there already..." you trailed off and your hand found Mark's, knitting your fingers together absent-mindedly. "I wish... I wish we could stay here forever. Live our lives in here - just... here. Amongst the wildflowers and the trees and the grass... this is all I ever wanted as a kid. Fresh air, no boundaries, no... no steel spires towering for miles, no concrete buildings, no tarmac, no sidewalks, no smog... just fresh air and nature."

"I know how you feel," Mark said, running his thumb over yours gently. "We might never have... this, but we'll have something, right?" he turned to look at you and you met his gaze, smile a mix of fondness and ruefulness. "Whatever waits for us out there... I don't care, [Y/N]... as long as I have you, nothing else matters."

You blinked in surprise at his words before he moved to lean over you, catching your hands in his before he hesitantly pressed his lips against yours. You let out a gently gasp as your lips brushed together, staring up into his dark eyes. You swallowed as he stared at you before you gently lifted your head and kissed him back. Mark tensed for the briefest of moments before his eyes slid shut and his lips slid against yours. You, too, closed your eyes, happy to believe you were two runaways, living in the wildflower meadows, with no responsibilities or trappings waiting for you when you opened your eyes again.

"Mark..." you whispered, eyelids fluttering as you gazed at him, breaking into a smile. "That was... that was certainly something." Mark chuckled softly, letting go of one of your hands to card it through your soft hair. You smiled sheepishly up at him before he stood up and pulled you up with him, pulling you into a warm embrace. You buried your face into his shirt and held him tightly, listening to the soft sound of his breathing, content to once more forget about where you were and all the things that had just happened.

When you pulled away, you linked hands and walked back to your abandoned boots and socks, putting them back on. You stared at the bottom of your feet - marvelling in how dirty and muddy they were. It felt weird to say, but you were proud to have that dirt in your socks. You laced your boots up, and you and Mark linked hands again as you walked through the ship again.

You stopped at a large window, gazing down at the planet below. It had probably been beautiful once - covered in trees and grasses, water sparkling blue. Now it was ugly - scarred and broken and torn to pieces by people. You could see the remnants of the four city states - enormous blackened marks on the landscape. Smoke still rose from each city. On the west coast - your home - billowing smoke sailed eastward. South state, sitting on the gulf, blew northwards. East, it swirled lazily over the land and the sea around the city. To the north, it blew upwards over the poisoned lakes and over the forbidden, icy wastes.

You pressed your fingers against the glass, in a desperate attempt to have one last connection with your home. You had hated it - stifling conditions, being forced to walk a path set out for you, without any chance for diversions, with people around you starving whilst the wealthy elite ate like pigs. But it was your _home_. It was where you had been born, mewling and crying like a helpless lamb, where you had taken your first steps, uttered your first words, where you had lived and breathed for the past twenty-one years of your life.

To see it from up here... it hurt. It hurt to think everyone you knew was nothing but dust in the wind, blowing east across the continent. Had there truly been no survivors? You had supposed with all the technology they had had to hand, some people would have survived. There were bunkers, disused subway stations, basements! Places where people could hide from the bombs and survive for a few days. What if Sumners had found no one because they hadn't left their safe hideaways, too afraid of the fallout to even dare emerge?

You gripped Mark's hand tightly and glanced at him. His eyes, too, were locked on the dusty planet twenty-six thousand miles beneath you. He pressed his hand against the glass and clenched it into a fist.

"It's not fair." he whispered.

"I know." you replied quietly, leaning your head against his shoulder. Mark sighed and glared down at the planet below. 

"They're all dead. Why did we survive? Why were we chosen? Why couldn't I have been... allowed to see my family one last damn time?" he asked, voice hoarse.

"Because... because..." you floundered for words, frowning and furrowing your brows. "Because someone has to remember them. Our families and friends. So... so long as we remember them, they're not really gone."

"I... I guess." Mark said, looking at you sadly. "Come on. Let's go find the bridge."

You walked through the ship as more and more of your fellow people were placed on board. When you reached the bridge, very few people were there - the hologram Kaia stood proudly at the helm, ready and waiting with that all too large smile on her face. Artificial intelligence she may be, but the damn thing didn't seem to understand the gravity of what had just happened to the people who had created her.

"Kaia, status of our cargo." General Hart asked.

"One more ship left to unload. The ship to Baile is already running pre-flight checks! I believe it would be pertinent for us to do the same." Kaia beamed. Hart shuddered.

"All right, do your... pre-flight check, thing." he said. "Ah, Fischbachs. I was wondering when you two would get here." he said, managing a pained smile. "You ready to say goodbye to our home?"

"Near enough." you replied with a shrug. "I must ask one thing... they never married us. Are you... expecting us all to stick together when we get to Kodus?"

"All of you?" Hart snorted. "No, there are some glitches in the system, but when you arrived... well, when you're born, you're already paired up with someone. Some unlucky few get paired with people who aren't made for them - which is why some people were paired with others from different city states. Doesn't normally happen, see." Hart said with a shrug. "I won't pretend to know what I'm talking about... but you were supposed to be married today, before you were all launched into this tin can. If you don't want to stay together, you think I'm gonna make you? Hell no!"

"You mean to say that--"

"Your brains are scanned to find out what job you're suited to best. Same goes for your potential spouse." Hart said, turning his attention back to the monitor. "Now, uh... find a station and do your checks. After that, Kaia will direct you to your pod. It should be close to the bridge."

You and Mark sat down at neighbouring stations, running the pre-flight checks you had been taught about. Although your hands were occupied, you never stopped touching - your feet were adjacent to each other, just enough to reassure the other that they were still there.

"All pods loaded. Please report to your pod immediately." Kaia said as the last rocket fell away lazily. She strolled over to you and Mark and grinned that impossible grin. "Fischbach, Mark and [Y/N]. Follow me to your pod." you glanced behind her to see many creepy copies saying the same to others still awake, and you stood and followed her as she glided forward. Creepy.

She presented you with your pod - your suitcases already sat waiting for you. You stepped in, but Mark hesitated, turning to the hologram with a serious face.

"Kaia, is it possible to wake us up when we reach something that you would deem worth looking at?" he asked.

"It is, Mark! However, it is inadvisable to stop during FTL travel." Kaia said, beaming.

"I know, but... There has to be something work seeing! A nebula, a planet, something!" Mark asked.

"Calculating." Kaia said, eyes looking straight through Mark. "There is a nebula that would be visible during our course. Approximately three-hundred and twelve years of travel would provide the best view from the port side. Would you like me to stop and wake you both then?"

"You can do that?" Mark asked. Kaia nodded. "Okay. I want you to do that. Make sure you remember, okay?"

"Affirmative!" Kaia beamed and you shuddered. "Now please enter your pod so that I may put you both in stasis."

"Got it." Mark said, strolling over to you. Kaia began to work on a console and the wall began to press against your back and pull you in as it tilted. You were less frightened this time, but you still instinctively sought Mark's hand. He caught it and you held his hand tightly.

"Have a good sleep!" Kaia said cheerily as the glass tubes came down over you and Mark. You turned to him and managed to grin despite yourself, and he grinned back.

"Hey." he said.

"What?"

"I'll see you on the other side, [Y/N]."


	8. Space

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [inhales] SPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACE
> 
> As always, [Y/N] is your name! Enjoy!!

"Good morning!"

Chipper, metallic Kaia.

You blinked as she floated a foot from your face, grinning that impossibly wide grin. You looked to your right - Mark was staring at the hologram just as befuddled as you.

"You asked to be awoken when we passed the nebula. We're here!" Kaia said, floating a few feet away, elegant feet barely touching the floor. You struggled to move at first - who knew a three-hundred year nap would make your limbs so... asleep. You pushed forward, shaking legs barely steadying you, and you caught yourself on the wall.

"Has it really been three hundred years?" Mark asked, voice hoarse. Kaia nodded cheerfully.

"Three hundred and twelve years, forty seven days, eight hours, fifteen minutes and nineteen seconds!" Kaia said, pressing a few buttons on a screen. "Currently, you are the only people aboard the ship who are awake! It's been awful lonely without company - there are only so many conversations you can have with yourself." Kaia sighed, drifting across the room. "Give yourselves some time to readjust. Long periods in stasis can leave your fleshy limbs a little... lacking."

"You're telling me," you said with a snort, rolling your shoulder tiredly. "Three hundred and twelve damn years since I've seen sunlight. Kinda weird to think about, eh Mark?"

"No shit, [Y/N]." Mark chuckled, standing tall and taking in a deep breath. "Phew, the air's kinda stale too, Kaia."

"Air was minimal whilst you were all in stasis. I only started cycling it through approximately an hour ago."

"An hour?" you asked with a sigh, shaking your head. "No wonder this air smells musty."

"Is the... the garden still here?" Mark asked hesitantly. Kaia regarded him curiously for a moment, before she nodded.

"It is still running. However with no one to take care of it, the plants may have... gotten out of hand. Three hundred years of growth will do that to living creatures." Kaia said, floating off.

As you stood on steady legs, you glanced around the room. For what looked like miles upwards, all you could see were pods - condensation frosted on the glass, but in each and every single one, there were people in there. Four thousand people on board the ship that had been moving faster than light since it's departure from your home three hundred years ago, and you and Mark were the only ones awake.

You walked over to Mark and grinned at him. "So," you said. "We're the only two people awake. Imagine the trouble we could get up to!" you giggled cheekily. Mark shook his head.

"Remember, we're only awake to see the nebula. Come on - let's go see it!" Mark said. "Kaia, where's the viewing platform?" he called. Kaia didn't appear, but the floor beneath your feet lit up, sweeping out of the the room and flickering. "Come on, [Y/N]. Let's go see what no one else will." he took your hand and you grinned gleefully as you both strolled from the pod room, following the blinking floor lights.

You were halfway there when Mark stopped. He pushed you against the wall and gazed down at you, mouth open as if he searched for words to say. You gazed right back up into his eyes, sitting your hands innocently on his shoulders.

"Can I... Can I kiss you, [Y/N]?" he asked quietly, his dark eyes flicking between yours and your lips. You chuckled softly and closed the distance between you, pressing a soft kiss against his lips.

"You can kiss me any time you want to." you grinned as you pulled back from the kiss. Mark smiled sheepishly and looked away, moving from the wall and taking your hand again. Your palms fit so snugly together, it was like they were made for each other. As you strolled down the hall again, you caught yourself glancing at him more than once, a deep blush on your cheeks and a wide grin on your lips. Funny how Winter's government had brought you together, even though you hadn't really wanted it, and here you were, grinning like a blithering idiot because he asked if he could kiss you.

The doors to the viewing platform were closed. The lights flickered behind dark windows and they slid open slowly, creaking with the effort. Your eyes looked hungrily into the darkness for the glittering lights, but there was nothing. The window was black, dark, boring. You and Mark walked in, separating and looking around. You hooked your thumbs into your belt loops as you walked backwards, noting the lights dying down. Your butt collided with a fence, and you turned to see Kaia, floating on the screen and grinning in... was that excitement?

"Mark, [Y/N]!" she called. Mark was by your side in an instant as the lights finally dimmed entirely. "I bet you think I'm playing you, huh?" she giggled and span in the spot. "Prepare yourselves. I had the windows dimmed for this - it's a safety measure in case we get too close to a star." Kaia said, vanishing before your eyes. The covers on the windows began to pull away, and you hooked your arm around Mark's, grabbing his hand as light began to filter in the room.

The sight that greeted you simply took your breath away. In front of you were so many colours you didn't think you could count them all - a myriad of blues and oranges, purples and greens, pinks and browns and yellows and reds and violets and so much more! Twinkling, infant stars were nestled in the nebula, cradled in the safety of their nursery. Through a hole in the gases you could make out stars - hundreds of sparkling stars, just waiting to be seen. You wondered if you had ever been able to see this nebula from home, but damn, seeing it here was awe-inspiring.

"Mark..." you said quietly, laying your head on his shoulder. "This is... this is..."

"Beautiful." you looked up at him and he was smiling at you, eyes crinkling at their corners as he did. You felt a deep blush crawl onto your cheeks, your ears hot.

"The nebula is, uh... beautiful, yeah." had he meant you, or the nebula? You turned back to gaze out into the space rainbow, wishing you could reach out and touch it, to run your fingers through the colours. "I'm gonna remember this moment forever."

"Me too," Mark said, moving so that he was behind you, his arms around your waist, head on your shoulder. "Honestly, though... there's nothing more beautiful than the wonderful, marvellous, fantastic doctor in front of me now." he said, pressing a chaste kiss against your ear. You froze, moving your head to look at him, blinking in incredulity. "What? I'm only speaking the truth."

"You're a damn flatterer, you know that?" you said with a huff, turning your eyes back to the stars. "But... I suppose I could have been saddled with worse?"

"Saddled?" Mark laughed heartily. "Oh, dear [Y/N], taker of names and breaker of hearts."

"Evidently, only your heart, you giant dweeb." you snorted, digging your elbow into his stomach gently. 

"Oh, I am slain!" Mark said dramatically, falling away from you and onto the floor. "Who will save me from the tyranny of the dear doctor [Y/N]? Will her terror ever end?" 

"Terror?" you put your hands on your hips and glared down at him, moving one hand up to your chin to stroke your imaginary beard. "I'll show you terror." you grinned darkly, rubbing your hands together. "I do wonder if the good biomedical engineer is ticklish?" you said. Mark met your eye, his own wide.

"Please, no!" he said, regretting taking a position on the floor. You cackled and dropped down, wiggling fingers aimed for his sides. Mark shrieked and shrank away, laughing. "Have mercy, dear sweet doctor! Your torture techniques are too much! Too much, I say!"

"Is something the matter?" Kaia appeared beside you. "Oh. Are you two engaged in fornication?"

"Forni--?" you looked at Kaia and sighed. "You're... You're supposed to be intelligent. I was tickling him, see?" you said, digging your fingers into Mark's side again. He flailed and shrieked again.

"Oh. I have not been exposed to the rituals humans do prior to engaging in intercourse. I wrongly believed you were in the act of foreplay."

"Forepla-- for goodness sake." you sighed as you sat on Mark's waist and held your head in your hands. "Just... there has to be a book or a database somewhere, go look it up. This is certainly not foreplay."

"Isn't it?" Mark grinned and grabbed you, rolling you over so he was on top.

"Mark, please." you frowned at him and he pulled a sad face - oh, those puppy dog eyes. "If we _ever_ make it to foreplay, it'll be far, far away from naive Kaia over here."

"If?" Mark gave you an exaggerated frown. "Oh, am I cursed to be chaste forever?"

"If you keep that act up, yeah." you said, slithering out from underneath Mark and pulling yourself up again. "Besides, who the heck has sex on the floor? On the _metal_ floor? I'm not having my naked butt on steel, thanks."

"Oh, the good doctor would prefer a bed, perhaps?" Mark asked.

"I can point you in the direction of a working be--"

"Kaia, no!" you put your hands up and sighed. "You two are going to make me go grey before I hit thirty, holy shit." you said, running a hand through your hair. "Okay... I just want to go sit in the garden for a while. Kaia, show me where the garden is."

"This way." Kaia said, sinking into the floor. It lit up once more and you held your hand out to Mark, pulling him up when he had taken it. 

"I won't make you go grey before your thirties, I promise," he said with a grin. "Besides, I think you'd look nice with a little silver in your hair. And maybe nicer with your clothes on the floor."

"For pity's sake, Mark," you shook your head and laughed. "And what, ten minutes ago you were too nervous to kiss me? You are a giant dweeb."

"I try~," Mark snickered softly, slipping his hand into yours. "I can't say it hasn't crossed my mind... but I'll wait for you. I'll wait til we're safely on a planet before I try anything."

"Good," you said quietly as you strolled through the dimly lit corridors, your feet tapping against the metallic floor. "I like you a lot, but jeez... I'm still shuddering from Wade, Bob and Jack telling us how they 'got to know' their future wives. I mean, to each their own, but... jeez!" you shuddered. "You're cute, but, no! I'm not gonna bed a guy I just met, just 'cause the government says we're gonna get married eventually. It's gotta... it's gotta feel right, you know?"

"Yeah, I know." Mark said with a small smile as you reached the garden. The doors opened and you kicked your boots off, happy to feel the grass under your feet again. Although, to you, it had only been a few hours ago, to think you hadn't been in this garden in three hundred years was a terrifying prospect. The trees were larger, the flowers more unkempt, the grass longer, but it was the same place.

You ran through the place, splashing in the stream again and lying down in the wildflower meadow with Mark, looking upwards at the gnarled old trees. You wished you had never left this place - it was beautiful, and you wanted to stay here forever. But, there was no food here. No shelter, no bed, no place to really call your own. Would you even have that on Kodus? Would it ever be safe?

"Mark...?" you asked quietly, not looking at him.

"Yeah?"

"Let's... Let's stay here for a few more hours. I don't... I don't wanna go anywhere else. I don't wanna go back into stasis. Not yet."

"Then I'll stay with you as long as you want." Mark replied, leaning over and kissing your cheek. "It's going to be hard, voluntarily going back into stasis after... after seeing that nebula, huh?"

"You bet," you said quietly, lacing your fingers through his. "I wonder if we'll be able to see it from Kodus. I hope we can. It'll only be a hundred light years from our new home." new home... it felt odd, to call it that. After all, you had only been on your old home what felt like last week. In reality, you had all left your planet three hundred years ago, after the city states had wiped each other off the map. Three hundred damned years had passed - what had happened to the people who had survived? To all those who had been left behind? Were there even still humans there? Or life? You shuddered as the grass tickled your ear, pulling your mind from your morbid thoughts. "New home... me and you, we're still gonna go climb the mountains, swim in the lakes, all that?"

"You bet we are," Mark said with a grin. "I'm still gonna name a mountain after you."

"I'll name a sea after you. Or a lake. Haven't decided yet."

"Am I not majestic enough for a sea?" Mark asked. You looked at him and he was giving you his best smoulder. You laughed and leaned over, kissing him softly.

"Not vicious enough. Seas are full of deadly creatures - you're just full of... sappy compliments and puppy eyes." you said with a gentle snort. Mark pulled a face again. "See! There's the puppy dog eyes! You keep using 'em on me, the effect is gonna wear off."

"Yeah, but it still works." Mark said with a soft grumble. "[Y/N]... Although I guess I could say I'm scared of what the future holds... I'm glad it's with you."

"There you go, with your sappy compliments," you chuckled. "I'm glad my future is with you, too, you... you dweeblord."

"Is that you're way of saying you love me?"

"You know what? Yeah, yeah it is. I love you, you fucking dweeb."

"I love you too."


	9. Change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating yesterday! It can be hard to write every single day, especially when my ideas start drying up.
> 
> As always, [Y/N] is your name! Enjoy!!

Stasis sleep was... strange.

You hadn't wanted to go back in after looking at the nebula. You had delayed it for a full day, snoozing with Mark in the wildflower meadow before you went and watched the nebula for hours, eyes silently drinking in every detail. You didn't want to leave. You didn't want to go back to sleep. But Kaia had insisted - you had more than a hundred years of travel left, and if she were to let you and Mark wander without food or water, you'd be dead in days.

So you had gone back in, closed your eyes, held Mark's hand, and it had gone dark.

"[Y/N]... Hey, [Y/N]..." 

You grumbled and your eyes fluttered open. Mark stood in front of you, smiling widely. Around you, you could hear other people waking, rubbing their eyes and groaning loudly. 

"What? What is it?" you asked blearily, stretching out and yawning.

"We're here." he said with a smile, holding his hand out to you. You took it and he pulled you up off the wall. Your legs quaked as you steadied yourself, grabbing Mark's other arm.

"Have you seen it yet?" you asked, voice barely a whisper. Mark shook his head. You swallowed - how long had you been down? How long had Kaia been running the ship so it folded out and set up the city? You looked over to the doors and walked over. The slid open with a _swoosh_ and you stepped out.

Then sun was a deep, vibrant shade of red, and it cast a strange glow across the land. You held your eyes up, shielding them as you looked around. In front of you lay your new home. You turned and looked behind you - two, large round towers. They housed the stasis chambers. Now, they would be cooling towers for a power plant. Buildings stretched out before you, and you could see the trees and the meadow from here, slap bang in the middle of it all.

"So this is Kodus." you said as you walked forwards. It wasn't exactly warm - it felt like late autumn or early spring - chilly. The sun was off putting - seeing everything in a weird shade of slightly red was different. The sky was blue - not quite the same blue hue as home. A deeper, more vibrant blue - like a rich silk that only the elite would have worn. Fluffy clouds drifted across the sky and you turned, watching them. Behind the two cylindrical towers, to the east, you could make out a vast mountain range - the peaks were topped with snow, and the furthest and tallest puffed out grey plumes of smoke - a volcano. Northwards, another lone mountain - not as high as the range, but it was vast and wide and sunk into the sea. You could see a bay - protected on both sides by fingers of land reaching out thousands of miles. Everything felt a little bit heavier, too. Kodus was supposedly a little larger than your home, so the gravity having a greater pull wasn't unsurprising.

"This is Kodus." Mark echoed, pulling your suitcases out. "Kaia said we've all been designated a home. She said to check our wrists? I don't have a clue what that means, but..." you glanced at your wrists. The left displayed numbers - 11:15 am, June 7th, 2789. Below it read '15 Kodus Avenue', and a little arrow was pointing in what you assumed was the direction of your new home.

"Well, come on, Mark." you said, taking your suitcase and following the arrow. The streets were set up in blocks - much like West State City. The houses were... so much more. One storey, with sloping roofs. Proper, real houses. Not tower blocks that seemed to go on for miles and miles into the sky. Despite their cold, steel façades, they looked homely.

It took you ten minutes to reach Kodus Avenue, and you strolled down the street with Mark. The gardens in the front were sprouting grass already - and there were still construction robots doing last minute things here and there. How long had it taken to build this place? You glanced back at the towers - there was no evidence that a spaceship had ever landed here. It had been dismantled, and turned into the homes. To think you had been sat on the planet asleep for 9 years was... unsettling, at best.

"Here we are, fifteen!" Mark said. You both paused in front of the bungalow, taking it in. The steel seemed to be melting away to reveal bricks and mortar and a slate roof. You raised a brow as you approached, putting your hand on the front. It felt like steel, and made a noise like steel too. You glanced behind you - all the houses were slowly changing, their fronts morphing into different materials. One was plaster and thatch, another wood and tile. The sidewalks turned that same grey colour you were used to, and so did the roads. The path up to your front door changed to pretty slabs of stone, and you took in a deep breath as you stepped inside.

Kaia stood with a smile - a proper one, this time. Not that unsettling smile with too many teeth. "Good morning!" Kaia said, positively beaming. "Welcome to your new home! Would you like to choose how it's decorated now, or later?"

"Now?" you said, looking to Mark who shrugged. "I think wood flooring would like nice here."

"Birch? Something light." the floor twinkled and changed beneath your feet, turning from harsh steel to a silver wood. "Mm, perhaps more yellow?" it morphed and suddenly felt more welcoming. "The walls - something... cream, but not plain. Maybe with a light pattern on it?" Mark said. The walls shimmered and changed in an instant, and he ran his fingers over them. "I like that."

"Carpet for the main room!" you said, dancing into it. "Dark wooden door, with... with windows! Got to get that light in here!" you said. The door behind you changed and the floor did - a plain carpet. "No, make it... make it red! Like the sun!" the carpet shifted and the colour morphed to the colour of the sun. "Okay, walls. This one needs patterned wallpaper on it! Like, like... flowers! Not too bright - just gentle sweeping flowers, like a drawing." your eyes looked up the wall and it changed. A beautiful floral pattern - not too bright or busy - appeared. "And a mirror! Right here! Above the fireplace!" you said. The wall changed and you were suddenly looking into your own eyes, and you were grinning like a maniac.

"The walls, a soft rose colour!" Mark interjected, grinning as wildly as you. The walls changed and he smiled. "To the kitchen!"

"To the kitchen!" you echoed, grabbing his hand and running into it. It was spacious - there was an island on the centre where you could eat and prepare food. "Marble countertops! Black! Light wood for the cupboards! A dark linoleum floor!"

"Pale cream for the walls! And a dark wood ceiling!" Mark said as the kitchen changed. "Steel fronted oven, pale cream fridge and freezer! Lights on the walls!" Kaia nodded and the room did as it was told. "Okay, uh... dining room?" he asked the hologram.

"There is indeed a dining room!" Kaia said, leading you there.

"Light wood floors, and... blue walls. The sky blue from home." you said. "The furniture should be a darker colour than the floor. Oh! And the furniture in the living room should be a dirt brown colour - like when dirt is dry."

"Throw in some dark blues in the front room, Kaia." Mark said, looking around the room. "So there's the back yard. I like it." he said. "What other rooms have you got for us, Kaia?"

"Currently, there is one master bedroom on this floor, a basement, and three bedrooms downstairs. All bedrooms have en suites."

"Okay, en suites - black tile walls, light wooden floor. The baths and showers and sinks and toilets should be black too - no, just the toilets and sinks! Bath and shower should be..."

"Silver!" you exclaimed. "To our room!" you said, grabbing Mark's hands and dancing through the house. You came to your room and paused. "Lilac for the walls?"

"All but the one with the bed leaning on it," Mark said, rubbing his chin. "Dark purple. The bed should be dark, too." he said. The room changed and warped and you eventually got around to the rest of the rooms. When you were finished, you and Mark wandered around aimlessly, tracing your fingers along the surfaces. This had been everything you had ever wanted and more. A home, that you had decorated with someone you loved. A place to raise a family - away from the smog and the filth and the corruption of your old home.

You went out into the garden and peered over the fences. Your immediate neighbours were, lo and behold, Bob and Mandy to the left, and Wade and Molly to the right. Jack and his partner were right across the road. It was wonderful - your friends were nearby and you had a home!

You opened the fridge lazily to see it packed to the brim. Food from home - but proper food. Frozen in time as you had been. Nearly five hundred years had passed since you had bid farewell to the blue orb you had been born on, and now you were here.

"Hey, Mark?" you called over your shoulder as you browsed the fridge. "You wanna go exploring?"

"Exploring?" Mark asked you as he leaned on the counter. "I would absolutely love to." he said, grinning as you leaned away from the fridge to look at him. "Let's get changed. I've been dying to wear my own clothes for, what, hundreds of years now?"

"Yeah!" you agreed. "Holy shit, you realise that, technically, this year is the year all of us turn _four hundred_ , right? Wait, no... Five hundred! We're turning five _fucking_ hundred this year! Holy shit!" you exclaimed, looking at your wrist again. "When's your birthday?"

"June twenty-eighth." Mark said, glancing at his watch. "Damn! I'm old."

"We're both old!" you laughed loudly. "We're so fucking old! We're the oldest humans to have ever existed! I mean, apart from General Hart. He was already five hundred when we left." you snickered as you and Mark walked into your bedroom and sat on the bed. It was plush and warm and you'd look forward to properly sleeping for the first time in four hundred years tonight. You and Mark changed and got ready, and you were out of the house in ten minutes.

You walked for an hour through the streets until you came to a gate. Through it you could see the wildlife - strange trees and grasses and other weird and wonderful things that waited for you. 

"Kaia," you called, hoping the hologram would hear you. "We'd like to go out." 

"Out?" Kaia appeared before you with a raised brow. "You do not have anything to defend yourselves with." the wall beside the gate opened and out slid weapons. "If you must leave, I advise you take these, and keep your skin covered. We do not know what kind of reaction you will have to the native wildlife here."

"Do we have to take weapons?" Mark asked with an exasperated sigh. Kaia nodded. "Okay."

"Don't worry. You are tracked so if you go missing, we'll be able to locate you within moments." Kaia said with a soft smile as you took the weapons. Mark took a shotgun and slung it over his shoulder, where you opted for a pistol, clipping the holster to your belt. "Please take these goggles as well. Keep your eyes protected! For you, Mark, I have prescription ones ready." two pairs of goggles slid out and you put yours on. "And hats." you sighed and put the hat on as well. "Have a safe journey! Days here are approximately twenty-six hours and forty-one minutes long, and sunset is at nine fifty-one tonight. Please try to make it back before then!"

"We will, we promise." Mark said as the gates opened. You took in a deep breath and stepped out, the grass bouncing under your feet. It wasn't like home - it was different, unexplored, dangerous and honestly, quite terrifying... but you'd be lying if you said you weren't excited about it.


	10. Explorer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait! but I have some good news and bad news. Good news; my laptop is back!! Bad news; the fucking thing was (somehow) riddled with viruses, trojans and malware. smh
> 
> As always, [Y/N] is your name! Enjoy!!

You looked down at the grass. Thick blades, with longer, thinner tendrils that seemed to move away from your feet. They were a deep, luscious green, like a dark velvet. You wriggled your toes in your feet in excitement as you glanced at Mark, who was grinning in anticipation.

"Are you ready?" Mark asked.

"You bet." you replied, practically bouncing with elation as you and Mark strolled forward, taking in the beauty of the world around you. The trees closest to you had twisting, golden bark, and they seemed to tower upwards forever. Their branches twisted and curled around each other, with leaves that seemed to spiral around themselves as much as the bark and branches did. Flowers with enormous blue petals hung down lazily, buzzing little insects flitting from flower to flower, laden with orange pollen.

Before you stretched out endless trees - some similar to the ones closest to the city, others with flowers of blue or pink or violet, short trees, tall trees, bushes with curling branches and tiny leaves, flowers on ridiculously thin stems with heavy, drooping petals and stamen positively dripping with pollen. There was a strange whistling on the wind - some kind of bird? - endlessly high pitched but eerily beautiful.

You and Mark walked in silent awe, taking in all around you. The city felt grey compared to this - grey and drab, cold hard steel. It could pretend to have colour all it wanted, but it was nothing when compared to the things that Kodus had to offer.

The forest fell away as the land began to dip, replaced with wildflowers and tickling, tall grasses. When the trees parted, you saw the lake; vast and blue. Beyond the lake was a mountain, rising up on the horizon until it was topped with fluffy clouds.

You turned to look back. You could see the towers from here, leaning up above the trees and grabbing at the sky. Beyond that were snow capped mountains - rising higher than the lone mountain, capped with snow. One of them wasn't - dark grey smoke billowed from it ominously.

"So, look at all this stuff we have to name!" Mark exclaimed as you reached the shores of the lake, golden coloured stones and pebbles crunching underfoot. "Okay, that mountain to the, uh... I guess that's north? That's Mount [Y/N]!"

"Mount [Y/N]?" you laughed. "Okay, okay... then this lake is... uh... Markimere!" you retorted. Mark shot you a strange look.

"Markimere?" he guffawed loudly.

"Yeah! A mere is a lake, isn't it?" you said with a shrug.

"Markimere it is!" Mark chuckled as you both turned back to look at the snow-capped peaks. "Okay... So we know it snows here. This sounds so clichéd, but... the Winter Mountains? I know President Winter wasn't the greatest guy, but he did save us all."

"Yeah, I like that!" you said. "And that one that's spewing smoke? Mount Ogun?"

"Ogun?" Mark looked at you again.

"An old god from the before times." you said. "Read it in a book somewhere. A spirit of metalwork."

"Ah, I get it," Mark said, stretching out. "Think of all the things we have to name. I do not envy the biologists."

"Me neither!" you snorted. "All the stupid Latin names they have to come up with. Like, I got a name for those trees with the silver, twisting bark. Crispum argentum!" you said triumphantly.

"Okay, so, the flowers with really thin stems and petals as long as your forearm," Mark said, grinning. "Maeret gracilis."

"Ooh, get you!" you snickered. "Okay, the song we heard - some kind of bird - Canticum superus. The grass, um... Bellus verso."

"Looks like all those Latin lessons at school were useful for _something_ ," Mark said with a snicker. "And here I used to think, what's the point in learning a dead language I'm never gonna use?"

"I know, right?!" you guffawed as you and Mark sat down on the sparkling pebbles. "So much stuff we had to learn - Winter really wanted us to have the best chance out here, huh?"

"Yeah," Mark replied, leaning against you. "I can't help but wonder if there's something more to see - and... I get this weird feeling that there's other people - well, not people but you know - on this planet."

"Don't be ridiculous, Mark." you said, shaking your head. "Come on, let's keep walking!"

Two hours later, you were climbing your mountain. Your legs were aching, your lungs heaving, but you couldn't stop smiling. You and Mark kept glancing at each other, grinning sheepishly like besotted teenagers, exchanging gentle touches and sweet little words.

"Are we really gonna climb this mountain?" you asked. "There's rain on the horizon and it's, uh... five already. If we wanna make it home before sunset."

"We'll be fine," Mark insisted, pressing on ahead regardless. You sighed and followed him. "Tonight, you and I are going to conquer this mountain!"

"The mountain you named after me?"

"Yep!" Mark turned back and grinned at you as you both clambered up the steep slope, feet scrabbling against the soft grey soil. You shook your head, amused at Mark's enthusiasm as he babbled on about how the mountain could of course, never compare to you. "Hey, [Y/N]?" he asked, babbling pausing for a moment.

"What's up?" you replied.

"I'm gonna be the first man to conquer both this mountain and you." he said triumphantly, grinning down at you. You stopped dead in your tracks, looking at him incredulously before you burst into a fit of laughter, doubling over and clutching at your stomach.

"What the... what the fuck, Mark?" you wheezed, wiping at your eyes as you stood up. Mark was still grinning confidently, like he'd just delivered the best pick-up line of all time.

"Well, I am gonna be, right?" he snickered as you walked up to him and playfully punched him in the upper arm. "Ow, okay. I guess I deserve that."

"Yeah, you do, you dirty fuckin' beggar," you chuckled. "But what are waiting for? Let's conquer Mount [Y/N] for the good of all mankind!" you said, thrusting a finger towards the summit. "Oh, oh, maybe we should stay out til it's dark! Imagine what the constellations are going to look like!" you gasped and turned to Mark with an enormous grin. "Imagine all the new constellations we'll get to name! Holy shit!"

"Oh man, that's gonna be awesome!" Mark said excitedly as you started up the mountain again. "We'll have to find which star our home was orbiting. Imagine, looking back at your own home from another planet... We won't have to imagine in a couple of hours," he said, helping you up a particularly steep part of the slope. "I hope we can still see that nebula..."

"Just so you can make cheesy jokes about how beautiful it is, but how it could only hope to be as beautiful as I?" you giggled.

"Yep, that's my job," Mark said. "Forget biomedical engineering, I'm the pick-up master, extraordinare! I should start charging for tips, shouldn't I?"

"Yeah, except near enough everyone's already paired up, you dolt." you shook your head. "Come on, enough chit chat! Time to focus." there were a few hundred metres left to the top - and what looked like a path, cutting a swathe through the low vegetation. "Last one there's a rotten egg!" you shouted, breaking out into a run. You heard Mark protest behind you but you didn't look back. Legs burning, you pushed yourself up that slope, scrabbling to reach the top.

The mountain levelled out and you slowed to a brisk stroll, looking behind you to see Mark almost on you with wide eyes. He collided with you and sent you both tumbling towards the ground. You caught yourself with your hands, pain shooting up through your wrist.

"Ow, fuck," you said, rolling onto your back and looking at your right wrist. Bloodied and scraped up a little bit, and it seemed to be swelling up. "Uh, Mark?" you called over to him. He had managed to not fall flat on his face and was already walking over. "I think... I think my wrist is fractured. Maybe even broken."

"Oh, oh, oh no," Mark said, dropping beside you. "This should teach me to not be a giant clumsy idiot. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay." you said, bumping his shoulder with yours. "I just need to clean it and bind it tight. I hope it's just severe bruising." you said. Mark reached into his pocket and pulled out a small first aid kit, pulling out the antiseptic wipe and wiping your wrist clean. You sucked in a breath - that fucking _hurt_ \- and tried to relax as he wrapped your wrist in a bandage.

"Here," he took his coat off and tied it around you to act as a sling. "Maybe we should head back, huh?"

"Maybe," you replied, leaning against him as he slipped your arm into the makeshift sling. "I wanna just... sit here a little while, if that's okay."

"Of course it is." Mark smiled softly at you and kissed your forehead gently. You both sat and cast your eyes out to the horizon, watching the pale smoke billow from the towers in the city, watching strange looking birds flit across the sky, watching the dark smoke plume from the distant volcano. You wanted to stay here forever - away from your responsibilities and duties, away from everyone else, where you and Mark could just... be happy. Why hadn't you both run away back home? Why had you chosen to keep moving, to stick with the plan when you could have had so much more, and stayed where you were born. Sure, you might not have lived for very long... but you would have had each other.

You sat quietly for an hour before Mark rose to his feet and helped you up. It was time to make your way back down the mountain. The red sun was setting in the distance, dipping behind the mountains and casting an eerie crimson glow across the landscape. You were taking it slow down the mountain - you didn't want to slip and hurt your other arm. Mark was behind you, ready to catch you if you slipped.

"I wonder how the people going to Baile are doing," you said, trying to fill the silence with words. "They've got another twenty years to go, haven't they?"

"Well, fourteen," Mark replied. "Kaia had us in stasis for an extra six years whilst she built the city."

"I can't imagine how awful and lonely that got," you said with a sigh. "Surely she could have woken some people up, bit by bit."

"I guess. Imagine how weird it would be though. Waking up to see Bob, Wade and Jack all six years older than us." Mark snorted and shook his head. "Or waking up first and seeing them still young and fresh faced."

"Yeah, that'd be--!" your voice cut off into a scream as the ground beneath your forward foot gave way, pulling you down into darkness. You landed on your back after flipping, and you groaned as you looked up.

"[Y/N]?! [Y/N], are you okay?!" Mark's voice met your ears. How far had you fallen? You coughed as you sat up and blinked. Light was filtering in through the hole, and Mark was peering over the edge.

"I'm, fuck, okay!" you called up, rubbing your back. "Fuck, this is gonna hurt in the morning."

"Oh, thank God." Mark replied. "I can't see you. How far down are you?"

"I have no idea." you said, slowly and shakily standing. "I can't see shit down here."

"I'm gonna try to find a way down," Mark called. "Stay there, okay?"

"You got it." you said, waving up at him. You couldn't just stay still. You felt uncomfortable - like someone was watching you, almost. You slowly made your way down the pile of rubble you had fallen with, squinting into the darkness. "Hey, Mark?"

"Yeah?"

"I can see lights."

In the gloom, you could make out flickering, pale red lights. You blinked, making sure you weren't hallucinating. Swallowing, you walked forward despite every instinct telling you to turn back and wait for Mark, footsteps echoing through the cave. When you stopped, you could hear more footsteps.

"Mark, is that you?" you called feebly, moving your hand to the pistol on your belt. Where you expected to touch cold metal, you felt flesh. You shrieked and whipped around, your eyes meeting sparkling pale green. Mark's eyes weren't green. "What the fuck." you whispered.

"What the fuck." whoever or whatever it was mimicked your voice perfectly and you backed up. 

"[Y/N]?" Mark's voice again. You swallowed as the glowing eyes in the dark came close to your face before turning to look at Mark.

"[Y/N]?" it said your name in the same voice as Mark and you felt your chest seize up in fright. There was a strange, alien sound and the eyes turned towards them, before bounding towards the noise. Backed up against the cave wall, you turned to slowly look, seeing several pairs of eyes.

A hand grabbed your arm and you shrieked again, wishing you could use your other arm to punch whatever had grabbed you.

"[Y/N], relax, it's me!" Mark's voice. "What's gotten you so spooked?" you could just about make his face out in the gloom, and you used your hand to turn his eyes in the direction of the others. They were watching you. "Oh. Holy shit."

"Oh. Holy shit." a chorus of voices all similar to Mark's. 

"We're so fucking boned." you said, voice strained in your throat. One of the pairs of eyes - a pretty violet - leaned over to the pale green. Were they exchanging words? The green eyes bobbed - a nod? What the fuck.

"We... apologise." Words. Words you hadn't said came from the green eyed one. You blinked as dim red lights appeared halfway between the eyes and the floor, illuminating you and Mark. "What... are you doing... on our planet?"

"Did... did they just ask us a question?" Mark said, looking at you with wide eyes.

"I think so," you said, gripping his hand and looking at the eyes. "We... we came from our planet to... make a new home."

"What was wrong with your... old home?" the violet eyed one asked.

"War." said a blue eyed one.

"How did you...?" Mark said, almost afraid to ask.

"Telepathy." said the green. "They will not attack," they turned on another light, and you could see them now. They looked almost human, with pale skin and oddly coloured hair on their heads. They wore clothes, but as you looked at them, you saw that they had only three fingers on each hand, and legs more like a cat or a dog than a human. "You, [Y/N]," the green eyed one pointed at you. "You are hurt."

"I'm, um, I'm fine, really." you said as they approached. They were slender and tall, with pointed, angular features.

"That is Adan," said the blue eyed one. "She is our leader and... doctor?"

"I am Juna, I am a hunter," violet eyes said. "And this is Tahnra. He is a teacher."

"Here," Adan held out her hand and you looked at it. "I will not hurt you." you swallowed and slowly moved your hand out of the sling and gingerly placed your wrist in her hand. She gazed at it and pulled something out of a small sack on her side. She unwrapped your arm and stuck the thing she had pulled out - which looked remarkably like a plaster.

"Thank you." you whispered, still a little too freaked out to form any other words. Adan nodded and wrapped your wrist back up - far more neatly than Mark had done - and tucked it back in the sling.

"It is dark outside," Adan said plainly. "You cannot be alone outside in the dark. You will stay with us tonight."

"But we have a home to get back to." Mark protested feebly. Adan held up a hand.

"Visitors are very welcome in our village. You have nothing to fear." she said. "Come. Do not trip."

You exchanged glances with Mark and swallowed. It would be better to stay on the good side of these... people, so you and Mark reluctantly followed Adan, gripping each other's hands fearfully. Hopefully, they wouldn't roast you and serve you up for dinner.


End file.
